Go Isekai! Ohma Zi-O!
by SilentOver
Summary: Setelah Sougo muda mendapat kekuatan Ohma Zi-O dan mereset dunia, Ohma Zi-O dari masa depan pun menghilang. Namun bukannya lenyap, dia malah terperangkap di lorong dimensi ruang dan waktu. Sosok Entitas kehidupan asing pun menyelamatkannya dan membawa Ohma Zi-O ke dunia miliknya. Dan kini, nasib Ohma Zi-O ke depannya akan ditentukan. Anime X Over.
1. Chapter 1

"Baiklah, aku akan mereinkarnasikan mu!"

"Apa!? Dimana ini!? Siapa kau? Apa hak mu mereinkarnasikan ku!?"

Di ruang hampa serba gelap itu, hadir 2 sosok humanoid dengan warna tubuh yang hampir serupa, meski dengan wujud yang sama sekali berbeda. Yang satunya berwujud ksatria dengan tubuh yang didominasi warna hitam dan dilengkapi armor-armor warna emas berkilau. Satunya lagi lebih pantas disebut monster mengingat gigi-gigi tajam pada mulutnya, tubuh berwarna putih diselingi warna hitam dan armor-armor berwarna emas. Mereka saling berhadapan. Yang satunya berdiri tegak dan satunya lagi duduk mengambang diudara.

"Tak perlu panik begitu, Ohma Zi-O. Atau aku harus memanggilmu Sougo?" Ujar sosok humanoid yang duduk mengambang di udara. "Perkenalkan, namaku Chimerazor. Lebih akrabnya dipanggil Z. Selamat datang di alam mimpi ku."

"Alam mimpimu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ku?" Tanya sosok yang dipanggil Sougo alias Ohma Zi-O dengan nada suara nan terkesan berat.

"Kau tidak ingat saat dirimu, Tokiwa Sougo yang masih muda mendapat kekuatan Ohma Zi-O dan dia memutuskan untuk mereset aliran waktu dimana dirimu seharusnya berada? Akibatnya kau terbuang di lorongdimensi ruang dan waktu. Lalu berakhir di sini." Z balik bertanya. "Haha, aku tak menyangka kau akan membiarkan dirimu terhapus dari garis waktu."

"Itu benar." Balas Ohma Zi-O. "Yah,meski begitu aku tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya dengan begini, dia bisa mendapat masa depan yang lebih baik dari ku. Aku tak menyesalinya. Bertemu dengannya, adalah hal yang paling aku syukuri dalam hidupku."

"Kau terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang raja iblis, Sougo-kun."

"Kita kesampingkan hal emosional itu dulu. Jadi, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" Ohma Zi-O meluruskan pembicaraan mereka kembali.

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa. Mengingat terhapusnya kau dari garis waktu mu, kau terlempar ke lorong dimensi ruang dan waktu seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Itu merupakan sebuah anomali yang sangat berbahaya. Jadi aku menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kemari untuk menghindari dampak serius pada aliran ruang dan waktu. Juga untuk menyelamatkan dirimu dari garis waktu lainnya agar keberadaan mereka tak terpengaruh olehmu." Terang Z panjang lebar.

"Segawat itu kah?"

"Garis waktu bukanlah hal yang bisa dipermainkan sesuka hati, kau pun pasti tahu hal ini. Ini adalah masalah yang kompleks. Satu-satunya pilihan yang aku punya saat itu adalah membawamu ke alam mimpiku ini, baru setelah itu kita tentukan nasibnya selanjutnya."

Ohma Zi-O memperhatikan sekeliling. Sepertinya dia kebingungan. "Ini alam mimpi mu? Lalu dimana kau yang sebenarnya?" Tanya dia lagi.

"Tertidur. Aku menidurkan diriku sejak 800 juta tahun yang lalu. Rasanya hidupku sudah sempurna saat itu, jadi aku berencaca untuk beristirahat dengan tenang sambil terus menunggu ajal datang menjemputku."

"800 juta tahun?" Ohma Zi-O memiringkan kepalanya. "Alam mimpimu? Garis ruang dan waktu? Tunggu dulu, kau bukanlah makhluk hidup biasa. Kau... Apakah kau ini dewa?"

"Hahaha, bukan. Aku hanyalah monster tua biasa yang hidup berkelana dari satu alam semesta ke alam semesta mana yang tak dapat diselamatkan, dan menyelamatkan mana yang masih memiliki harapan. Yah, itu dulu sih. Sekarang aku lebih suka duduk sendiri disini, bermain dengan mimpiku." Z menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan begitu, ruang hampa itu dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang nan indah layaknya di luar angkasa. "Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Bukankah itu sudah pantas disebut dewa?"

"Entahlah. Memangnya apa standart untuk menjadi dewa? Kalau memang begitu, itu berarti kau pun juga sudah pantas untuk disebut sebagai dewa bukan?"

Suasana menjadi sedikit hening sejenak. Namun Ohma Zi-O kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku?" Ohma Zi-O mempertanyakan nasibnya.

Z nampak berfikir. "Tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Saat ini, aku hanya punya 2 pilihan; mereinkarnasikan mu ke dunia yang lain dimana tidak ada Tokiwa Sougo di dalamnya, atau melenyapkanmu sepenuhnya. Aku tak bermaksud ingin memaksamu, tapi aku menganjurkanmu untuk direinkarnasikan ke dunia yang aku pilih. Setidaknya dengan begitu kau tidak mati sia-sia. Karena meskipun kau ini dijuluki raja iblis di dunia asalmu, tetap saja kau pernah menyelamatkan dunia mu dari kehancuran. Kau tetaplah seorang pahlawan. Itu adalah potensi yang tak ingin aku sia-siakan dari mu, Sougo-kun."

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, dunia macam apa yang akan aku tinggali?" Tanya Ohma Zi-O lagi.

"Yang pastinya, di dunia itu tak ada Kamen Rider. Di dunia asalmu, dunia ini mungkin lebih dikenal dengan sebuatan dunia fantasi. Isekai, semacam itulah. Kalau tidak salah,anime bergenre isekai fantasi cukup tenar pada tahun 2015-an di dunia mu bukan? Kau tidak pernah nonton? Kau tahu, seperti Overlord dan Tate no Yuusha. Kira-kira hal serupa akan terjadi padamu."

"Maksudmu seperti Sword Art online? Aku tak terlalu suka nonton anime sih, aku hanya tahu dari teman-temanku saja. Aku lebih suka nonton hal-hal berbau sejarah seperti film dokumenter dan sejenisnya."

"Hah, apa itu Sword Art Online? Ah, lupakan. Jadi bagaimana pilihan mu, Toki no Ouja?"

Ohma Zi-O terdiam. Dia berfikir keras. "Aku tak yakin pak tua sepertiku pantas untuk di-reinkarnasikan kembali. Tapi kurasa aku tak punya pilihan ya?"

"Heh, baguslah!" Z bertepuk tangan gembira. Dia mengangkat tangan kananya, mengumpulkan sedikit energi miliknya yang kemudian memadat dan membentuk sebuah Ridewatch berwarna emas-hitam dengan corak nan indah, dan bergambar wajah dirinya. Ditambah juga tanda ∞ pada penanda tahunnya. " Sebagai tanda persahabatan kita, aku ingin kau memiliki ini."

"Ridewatch kekuatanmu? Luar biasa!" Ucap Ohma Zi-O terkagum-kagum. Diraihnya Ridewatch itu, lalu dia sematkan pada armor bahu bagian kirinya.

Z berdiri. "Baiklah, langsung saja. Apa kau siap, Ohma Zi-O?"

"Ya." Balas Ohma Zi-O mantap. "Aku rasa, aku bisa melakukannya!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Go Isekai! Ohma Zi-O!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**That Time i Got Reincarnated as Ohma Zi-O**_

.

.

* * *

.

"Arghhh. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Bagaimana? Aku mereinkarnasikan mu kembali ke wujud dirimu yang masih muda. Saat ini kau adalah Tokiwa Sougo yang berusia 18 tahun!"

Ohma Zi-O alias SOuo yang telah direinkarnasikan menjadi dirinya yang masih muda tersadar dirinya tengah berada di hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas. Dengan Ridewatch bergambar wajah Z melayang-layang di hadapannya.

"Z? Kau kah itu?" Tanya Sougo muda.

"Ya! Dengan begini, kita bisa tetap saling berkomunikasi. Jadi jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tinggal aktifkan saja Ridewatch ini."Balas Z melalui Ridewatch itu.

"Jadi ini dunia yang kau maksud? Kira-kira apa yang harus aku lakukan disini?" Tanya Sougo lagi.

"Semua terserah pada mu Sougo-kun. Seperti yang aku katakan, dunia ini adalah dunia fantasi. Daratan yang kau pijaki saat ini dikenal sebagai tanah Athea. Ada 8 Kerajaan besar yang menduduki tanah ini dan masing-masingnya di kuasai oleh ras-ras yang berbeda seperti Manusia, Manusia setengah hewan, Orc, Elf, Undead, Dwarf dan segala macamnya. Kau boleh saja membuat kerajaan barumu atau menghancurkan kerajaan yang kau inginkan jika kau mau. Bahkan jika kau mau, kau boleh saja menghancurkan alam semesta ini." Jawab Z.

"...Jangan-jangan, awalnya kau ingin menghancurkan alam semesta ini?"

"...Ya. Begitulah rencanaku pada awalnya. Perang berkepanjangan, alam yang mulai mereka rusak, dan tindakan biadab yang tanpa henti. Tujuanku utamaku mereinkarnasikan mu kedunia ini, adalah agar setidaknya dunia ini bisa menjadi lebih baik. Jadi, gunakanlah kekuatanmu, untuk mengubah dunia ini."

"...Aku mengerti..."

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Aku sudah menambahkan pemahamanmu sehingga kau bisa mengerti bahasa dan tulisan di dunia ini. Dengan begitu, ku harap kau tak akan ada kesulitan ke depannya. Semua aku serahkan padamu. Dah ya!"

Dengan begitu, Ridewatch itupun mati dan jatuh ke tanah. Beruntung Sougo dengan sigap meraihnya. Tepat 10 centimeter sebelum benda itu mencium tanah. "Dasar. Dia tak tahu seberapa rapuhnya benda ini." Keluh Sougo.

Sougo berdiri. Dilihatnya sekeliling hanya ada hamparan rumput yang membentang luas. Gunung-gunung yang menjulang tinggi terlihat jelas dari kejauhan. Dunia yang begitu indah. Terlalu indah untuk di hancurkan. Dia jadi bingung sendiri harus pergi kemana.

"Yah, daripada memusingkan hal itu. Ada 1 hal penting yang harus aku pastikan." Sougo memunculkan sebuah Ridewatch dari tangan kirinya. Ia putar Ridewatch itu, lalu dia tekan switch pada bagian atasnya. **[Ryuga]**. Dengan begitu, sebuah cermin seukuran tubuhnya muncul dihadapannya, memantulkan sosoknya.

"Hmm...ternyata benar. Ini wujudku saat aku berusia 16 tahun. Sudah lama sekali ya..." Ujarnya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Sesosok anak muda bersurai coklat mengenakan kemeja berwarna pink dan celana berwarna krem. Dandanan favoritnya. "Jadi aku kembali menjadi remaja 16 tahun dan tetap memiliki kendali penuh atas kekuatanku. Subarashi... Z memang hebat."

Sougo memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi menurutkan instingnya yang sudah terlatih puluhan tahun di medan perang. Sebagai Ohma Zi-O, di sudah banyak terlibat pertempuran yang tanpa dia sadari telah menghancurkan dunianya sendiri. Meskipun pada awalnya, bukan itulah niatnya. Dia hanya ingin memperbaiki dunia yang sudah rusak oleh ulah Swarzt. Kehilangan teman-temannya, membuat Sougo menjadi pribadi yang berbeda. Dia menjadi sangat brutal dan tak akan segan-segan menghabisi nyawa mereka yang menentangnya. Hingga akhirnya, dirinya yang masih muda datang dari masa lalu dan mengingatkan dia akan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sejak saat itulah, dia selalu berusaha untuk membantu dirinya dari masa lalu itu untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa menghadapi Swarzt dan menciptakan masa depan yang lebih baik. Dan dia berhasil.

Sougo mengeluarkan sebuah Ridewatch bergambar wajah Kamen Rider Accel. Dia berencana untuk mensummon Accel dan merubahnya menjadi kendaraan untuk dia kendarai ke kota terdekat. Namun kemudian dia teringat kalau dunia fantasi ini berlatar abad pertengahan. Akan terlalu mencolok jika tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang mengendari sepeda motor di era ini.

Dari kejauhan, Sougo mendengar suara gemuruh kaki kuda dan dentingan baja. Suara itu mengisyaratkan ada lebih dari satu kuda yang saat ini sedang melaju kearahnya. Dari kejauhan, terlihat segerombolan ksatria dengan armor berwarna perak menghampirinya. Tapi bukan hanya ksatria itu, dibelakangnya juga ada sesosok monster humanoid bermata satu, bertubuh gendut dengan tinggi kurang lebih 5 meter mengejar mereka.

"Anak muda! Menjauh dari sana! Kau bisa mati dimakan oleh Cyclops!" Seru salah satu dari ksatria itu pada Sougo.

Sougo tak mempedulikannya. Dia keluarkan satu lagi Ridewatch. Dia putar, lalu dia tekan switch pada bagian atasnya.** [Wizard! - Flame Please!]**. Begitu Ridewatchnya diaktifkan, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di hadapan Sougo. Sougo kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke lingkaran itu. Begitu telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan lingkaran sihir, Api panas menyembur layaknya flamethrower dan membakar segala yang ada di depannya. Para ksatria itu lantas menjatuhkan kuda mereka dan tiarap ditanah sehingga monster besar yang dipanggil cyclops itu kena telak. Cyclops itu hangus terbakar dalam sekejap dan jatuh menjadi abu di tanah.

Sougo menyimpan Ridewatch miliknya kembali. Dia hampiri para ksatria itu. Mereka masih menatap penuh rasa tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Untunglah kalian menghindar. Aku tidak yakin kalian masih bisa hidup jika sampai kena tadi." Ujar Sougo.

"S-Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa bocah sepertimu punya kekuatan sebesar itu?" Tanya salah seorang ksatria itu. Dia berada paling depan dengan armor yang sama persis seperti rekan-rekannya. Hanya saja ada beberapa bagian yang berbeda dan dilapisi emas. Boros sekali.

"Begitukah caramu menanyai seseorang? Gunakan adabmu!" Balas Sougo tak terima. "Sampai jumpa lagi, kuharap kalian tak bertemu lagi dengan monster menyedihkan seperti tadi." Ucapnya pamit sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei tunggu!" Ksatria berlapis emas tadi bangkit diikuti oleh anak buahya mereka berniat mengejar Sougo.

"Satu langkah lagi, maka kalian akan berakhir sama seperti makhluk itu." Sougo mengancam dengan nada suara berat khas Ohma Zi-O miliknya.

Ksatria berlapis emas itu membungkuk. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap kasar padamu. Setidaknya, izinkanlah berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu!" Pintanya.

Sougo berbalik. "Berterima kasih...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kerajaan Manusia - Wahl

"Ahh...Bir ini benar-benar enak. Ini bir terenak yang pernah aku minum!" Seru Sougo selepas meneguk segelas bir yang diberikan padanya. "Ah...rasanya seperti hidup kembali setelah dihidupkan kembali. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku minum bir seenak ini."

"Haha! Benar kan! Ini rasa terima kasih kami karena kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kami dari kejaran Cyclops barusan." Balas ksatria dengan armor berlapis emas tadi. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka anak seumuran mu bisa minum sebanyak ini. Tunggu sebentar, rasanya perutku mulai mual."

"Komandan!"

Di luar dugaan, para ksatria itu menjamu Sougo di sebuah bar mewah di ibukota kerajaan milik manusia, Wahl. Sougo yang sudah lama sekali tak bersenang-senang pun tak punya asalan untuk menolak. Dengan berkuda dia dibawa ke ibukota kerajaan. Disana, dia mendapati hal-hal yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Tak ada bangunan bergaya gotik ataupun Romanesque yang khas abad pertengahan, malah terlalu modern. Kebudayaan yang sama sekali berbeda dan banyak hal lagi yang tak sesuai ekspresinya. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit kecewa dan lega disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ini makanannya tuan!" Seorang pelayang mengantarkan sepiring besar daging bakar yang masih panas ke atas meja. Para ksatria itu bersama komandan mereka pun langsung melahapnya dengan nikmat. Sougo hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Boys will be boys.

"Hei tuan komandan. Aku mau tanya." Sougo memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng? Jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku tidak sedang dalam tugas kau tahu." Balas pria berambut pirang itu. perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Jin Kisaragi dari seri Blazblue. "Panggil saja aku Nolan."

"Y-Yah. Baiklah Nolan-san. Tadi aku melihat ada beberapa bangsa elf, manusia setengah binatang dan dwarf di luar sana. Aku kira harusnya kalian saling berperang?" Tanya Sougo.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Akibat penyerangan para dewa 20 tahun yang lalu, ke-6 kerajaan terpaksa bersatu agar tetap bisa bertahan hidup." Jawab Nolan.

"Penyerangan para dewa?"

"Yah. 20 tahun lalu, Sembilan dewa turun dari langit ke bumi dan meluluh lantakan segalanya. Mereka mengatakan kalau hari itu adalah hari penghakiman bagi kami. Kami yang tak mampu melawannya terpaksa hanya bisa lari dan bersembunyi dari mereka. Hanya kerajaan undead lah satu-satunya kerajaan yang mampu menahan kekuatan mereka. Sementara malangnya, kerajaan Lizardmen lenyap tak bersisa akibat ulah mereka dan mereka menggantinya menjadi kerajaan baru yang dihuni oleh minion mereka yang mengerikan."

"Memangnya kenapa para 'dewa' itu sampai menyerang kalian? Apa kalian berbuat salah?"

Nolan menggeleng. "Kami tak tahu. Hari itu, tiba-tiba saja mereka turun dari langit dan langsung menghancurkan segala yang ada dimata mereka. Penyerangan itupun berlangsung selama 5 bulan tanpa henti. Hingga mereka merasa cukup dan pergi meninggalkan tanah Athea ini. Meski begitu, mereka berkata suatu hari nanti mereka akan kembali. Dan saat itu akan menjadi akhir bagi kami semua."

Sougo meneguk lagi bir di gelasnya. "Jadi enam kerajaan tersisa bersatu untuk menghadapi serbuan mereka? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang satu lagi? Bukankah harusnya ada 7 kerajaan sekarang?"

"Yah. Yang satu lagi itu kerajaan Undead. Dari dulu mereka sudah menjadi musuh 7 kerajaan lainnya. Jadi bisa dibilang mustahil mereka mau bergabung." Balas Nolan lagi.

"Dasar. Sudah jelas hidup kalian dalam bahaya, kalian masih saja sempat saling bertarung." Sougo meneguk bir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia termenung. "Ini sedikit berbeda dengan deskripsi yang diberikan oleh Z. Tapi garis besarnya cukup sama." Gumamnya.

Nolan keheranan sendiri melihat Sougo. "apa kau bilang sesuatu Sougo?"

"Eh, tidak. Lupakan saja. Aku hanya sedang bergumam." Jawab anak itu.

Mereka lanjut menikmati hidangan yang tersedia di meja.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu masuk bar didobrak dari luar. Di pintu itu, berdiri seorang ksatria berarmor perak berdiri tertatih-tatih dengan nafas yang memburu kencang. "Komandan! Ini Gawat! Ribuan Minion datang menyerbu benteng di sebelah barat ibukota!" Katanya tergesa-gesa.

Serentak semua prajurit yang ada disana langsung berteriak. "APA!?" Mereka langsung bangkit, mengenakan kembali perlengkapan mereka dan langsung buru-buru keluar dari bar itu. "Sougo, carilah tempat berlindung yang aman!" Seru Nolan sebelum menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hari pertamaku di dunia ini dan aku sudah dilingkupi banyak masalah." Gumam Sougo. Dia tersenyum simpul penuh arti. Diteguknya gelas bir terakhir yang ada di atas meja. "Sepertinya dunia ini cukup menyenangkan."

.

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Benteng di Sebelah Barat Ibukota**  
**Kerajaan Wahl**

Sore datang menjelang. Langit biru nan indah berangsur kuning keemasan. Sang mentari pun sudah berada di ujung ufuk barat. Awan-awan gelap mulai berdatangan, berarak tertiup angin mengisi cakrawala.

Di bawah langit itu, Nolan bersama ribuan prajurit tengah bersiap menyambut kedatangan para Minion yang hendak melenyapkan mereka. Puluhan meriam disiagakan. Prajurit sihir kerajaan pun ikut diturunkan ke medan perang. Dentingan baja tak henti-hentinya berbunyi. Tak ada kata-kata. Semuanya panik. Cemas. Takut. Suasananya benar-benar mencekam.

"Komandan, semua peralatan sudah disiapkan. Para Prajurit dan pemanah juga sudah bersiap diposisi masing-masing. Kami menunggu perintah darimu." Lapor seorang prajurit.

"Bagus, kembali ke posisimu." Perintah Nolan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Kedua bola matanya melirik tajam ke arah barat. Tempat dari mana musuh mereka akan segera berdatangan.

"Apa kita akan menang komandan?" Tanya prajurit itu lagi. Dengan nada yang dipenuhi keraguan.

"Bukankah untuk inilah kalian dilatih selama ini?" Nolan balik bertanya. "Kita akan menang. Tak peduli meski lawan kita adalah dewa sekalipun."

Semua prajurit bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing. Rasa takut menjalari tubuh mereka. Semuanya harap-harap cemas menyambut kedatangan sang musuh. Berharap mereka tak pernah datang. Para prajurit itu hanya diam, menunggu perintah dari sang komandan. Menjadikan suasananya begitu sunyi. Hanya suara angin dan kicauan burung memecah keheningan.

Sang surya dipaksa tenggelam. Mengubah cakrawala nan indah keemasan menjadi gelap tak berbintang. Angin dingin menusuk tulang mulai berhembus. Guntur dan kilat menyambar saling bergantian. Begitu mengerikan.

Lama dinanti, akhirnya sang musuh berdatangan. Jauh di ujung pandang, ratusan makhluk berwujud yang ksatria humanoid mengenakan armor permata disekujur tubuh mereka berdatangan. Tubuh mereka bersinar terang mengoyak kegelapan. Kebencian dan angkara murka tergambar jelas di wajah mereka nan bercahaya. Cahaya indah yang membawa kehancuran. Mereka berbaris rapi, bergerak serentak menuju benteng.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Go Isekai! Ohma Zi-O!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**How Not to Summon Ohma Zi-O**_

.

.

* * *

.

"Siapkan panah, sihir dan meriam!" Perintah Nolan yang langsung dipenuhi oleh anak-anak buahnya. Dengan sigap mereka mengisi amunisi meriam, para pemanah membakar mata anak panah mereka yang sudah dibubuhi peledak, sementara para prajurit sihir bersedia di post mereka masing-masing.

"Bidik! Tembak!"

Sesuai perintah, meriam pun ditembakkan. Para pemanah melesakkan anak panah mereka ke tubuh minion itu. Sedangkan para penyihir menciptakan bola-bola api yang kemudian mereka lancarkan pada para musuh. Ledakkan hebat pun terjadi tanpa henti. Meriam, panah dan bola sihir menghujani para Minion. Satu-persatu makhluk itu pun tumbang. Namun sayangnya semua itu tak cukup untuk menghentikan mereka. Bagaikan robot, mereka yang selamat terus melangkah maju kearah benteng seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Para Minion semakin mendekat. Nolan pun mengangkat pedangnya, memberi isyarat bagi para prajurit untuk menyerang. Dan dengan sorakan riuh, mereka pun maju menghadang para musuh di bekingi oleh para pemanah dan prajurit sihir.

Pertempuran akhirnya pecah. Pasukan minions tak lagi membentuk barisan dan sudah bergerak menyerang semua prajurit yang ada didekatnya. Dentingan pedang berbunyi nyaring di segala sisi. Bola-bola sihir menghujani medan perang. Jeritan dan teriakan menggema tanpa henti. Banyak Minions yang tumbang, namun sebanyak itu pula prajurit yang berjatuhan.

Tak disangka-sangka, tanah tiba-tiba saja terbelah. Dari dalamnya berhamburan puluhan Minion bertubuh kekar nan bercahaya. Tak lama kemudian, dari langit berjatuhan puluhan pasukan Minion. Sementara dari kejauhan sana nampak pula ratusan pasukan Minion tengah bergerak serentak ke arah benteng. Dalam sekejap situasinya berubah telak. Semuanya tak sesuai dengan rencana. Jumlah Minions yang ada benar-benar tak seperti yang di informasikan pada mereka.

"Semuanya! Kembali ke benteng!" Seru Nolan.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, semua pasukan minion itu langsung menyerbu para ksatria kerajaan. Perbedaan jumlah yang begitu besar membuat mereka semua kewalahan. Atas perintah Nolan, sebagian besar ksatria kembali ke benteng. Sementara mereka yang tak bernasib baik berakhir menjadi daging cincang para Minions.

Nolan turun dari kudanya. Ia tarik keluar pedang emas miliknya dari sarung pedang di pinggangnya. Pedang emas legendaris yang konon dikatakan dianugerahi kekuatan para dewa, sosok yang saat ini sedang mereka lawan.

"Matilah kalian!" Teriak pria itu seraya menebaskan pedangnya. Dari tebasan itu terciptalah gelombang energi yang menyapu habis segala yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Membunuh semua Minion yang berada dalam jangkauan 20 meter di hadapan Nolan. Tak cukup sampai disana, Nolan melesat menerjang para monster itu dengan jurus yang sama berkali-kali. Dengan mudah dia membunuh semua Minion yang ada didekatnya.

Para pemanah dan prajurit sihir masih melakukan tugasnya. Tanpa henti mereka melesatkan anak panah dan bola-bola sihir mereka demi membantu sang pemimpin. Sedangkan ksatria yang berhasil kembali ke benteng langsung membentuk formasi untuk membendung semua Minion yang berhasil sampai ke benteng. Sekaligus menghabisi mereka.

BRAAAKK

Sebuah batu besar tiba-tiba saja terbang ke arah benteng dengan kecepatan tinggi dan seketika menghancurkan bangunan itu dalam sekejap. Semua prajurit yang ada di dalam sana terbunuh. Hilang tak tersisa bersama puing-puing bangunan. Gelombang anginnya begitu dahsyat hingga membuat Nolan dan Minion yang ada didekat sana terpental ke berbagai arah.

"Agh!" Nolan mendarat naas mencium tanah. Cepat-cepat dia pun bangkit meski kini darah mengalir turun dari kepalanya. Ia membelalak tak percaya menyaksikan semua anak buahnya terbunuh dalam sekedip mata. Sontak dia pun memalingkan wajahnya kearah datangnya serangan. Disana, dia mendapati hal yang sama mengerikannya. Sebuah Minion berukuran raksasa, dengan puluhan lagi pasukan minion bersamanya.

Nolan tak bergeming. Dia hanya diam berdiri. Semuanya benar-benar tak sesuai dengan rencana. Seolah-olah saat ini dia dan pasukannya sudah disiapkan untuk menjadi tumbal menghadapi para minion. Dia sadar betul tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk menang melawan para budak dewa yang tak berakal ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar dia menangisi ketidakberdayaannya. Senyum pasrah mengembang di wajahnya. Namun dia tak ingin mati sebagai pecundang. Dia punya kehormatan sebagai seorang pemimpin ksatria. "Jangan bercanda." geramnya.

Nolan kembali mengangkat pedangnya. Ia tarik pedangnya ke samping kanan tubuhnya. Kemudian dia tebaskan kembali pedang itu secara horizontal, menciptakan gelombang energi penghancur yang membunuh semua minion dihadapannya.

"Maju dan bunuhlah aku!" Jerit Nolan. Dia mengangkat pedangnya. Seorang diri dia menerjang serbuan Minion yang datang ke arahnya. Tiap langkahnya terasa berat. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Namun sekuat tenaga ia layangkan pedang miliknya pada monster-monster itu.

Lengah, sebuah pedang cahaya berhasil dihujamkan ke bahu Nolan. Nolan pun mengerang kesakitan. Kulitnya serasa terbakar oleh pedang cahaya itu. Tapi dia tak bisa berhenti. Ia tarik pedangnya, lalu dia buat tebasan memutar. Akibatnya, terciptalah gelombang energi hebat yang menyapu habis segala yang ada dalam jarak 10 meter di sekitarnya.

Nolan mulai oleng. Dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya, dia berhasil kembali berdiri. Dia terkepung. Para Minion kini ada di segala arah dan mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, Nolan kembali mengangkat pedangnya. Meski dia tahu kenyataan pahit yang tak lama lagi akan menimpa dirinya, dia masih belum ingin menanggalkan zirahnya. Ia akan mati sebagai seorang pejuang.

"HEAAAAA!" Nolan kembali menebaskan pedangnya. Namun kali ini tebasan pedangnya berhasil dihentikan oleh salah satu Minion. Monster itu merampas pedang Nolan lalu menghujamkannya ke tubuh pria itu. Monster itu kemudian menendang Nolan hingga dia jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah, dengan pedang tertanam menembus dadanya.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang sangat, Nolan mencabut pedang itu dari dadanya. Darah segar pun meluber keluar dari lubang besar didadanya itu. Cepat-cepat ia raih sebuah potion dari kantung kecil di pinggangnya lalu diminumnya. Berkat potion itu, lukanya didadanya pun kembali sembuh. Sayangnya, itu adalah satu-satunya potion penyembuh yang dia bawa.

"Sialaaan!" Nolan balik menusuk monster yang telah menusuk&menendangnya tadi. Ia kemudian menarik pedangnya lalu menggunakan jurusnya sekali lagi untuk menciptakan gelombang energi penghancur yang melenyapkan semua Minion didekatnya. Sayang baginya, sebelum dia sempat melancarkan serangan, puluhan panah cahaya menghujaninya. Nolan pun terluka parah. Armornya robek oleh panah-panah cahaya.

Pria bersurai pirang itu jatuh tersungkur. Tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Dia sudah berjuang terlalu keras menghalau para Minion yang hendak masuk ke ibukota. Bermandikan darah, Nolan menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima ajal yang tak lama lagi akan menjemputnya.

BRAAKKK

Minion berukuran besar itu menginjak kepala Nolan sekuat tenaga hingga hancur. Darah bercipratan. Isi otaknya terburai berserakan. Tubuhnya sempat mengejang selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian diam untuk selamanya. Sang ksatria dari Wahl kini telah tiada.

Usai membunuh Nolan, Semua Minion yang ada di sana terdiam. Monster-monster itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan pergi kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Seolah-olah mereka hanya mengincar nyawa Nolan seorang.

Rintik hujan akhirnya turun. Membasuh daratan nan bermandikan darah. Menyapu bersih sisa-sisa harapan mereka yang telah gugur. Memandikan para mayat yang bertebaran. Menandakan pertempuran yang telah usai.

Di bawah hujan. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak manusia datang mendekat. Seorang anak manusia dengan dandanan yang tak biasa; kemeja berwarna pink dan celana panjang berwarna krem. Dia menghampiri mayat Nolan, lalu menempelkan sebuah benda berbentuk seperti jam berukuran mini pada jenazah pria itu. Yang kemudian secara ajaibnya menghidupkan Nolan kembali. Luka-lukanya sembuh. Semua rasa sakit ditubuhnya menghilang, seolah dia telah terlahir kembali.

Nolan pun membuka matanya. "A-A-Apa...y-yang terjadi..." ucapnya terbata-bata. Dia sendiri tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah semua luka yang dia terima dan kematian yang telah datang menjemputnya, kini dia hidup kembali tanpa merasakan apa-apa. Lantas saja dia pun menoleh pada anak tadi. Matanya membelalak begitu menyadari sang penyelamat nyawanya itu. "S-Sougo?"

Suara Nolan barusan mengundang para Minion yang sudah berbalik pergi. mereka kembali menyerbu Nolan. Nolan pun cepat-cepat bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sana sembari menarik lengan Sougo. Namun Sougo mencegahnya.

"Sougo! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kita bisa mati!" Seru Nolan.

"Tak ada yang bisa membunuhku, Nolan-san." Balas Sougo dengan nada suara yang berat. "Bahkan tidak diriku sendiri sekalipun."

Sougo mengangkat kedua tangannya, memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya menghadap ke depan. Disaat yang sama, Aura Emas bercampur merah gelap muncul membaluti tubuhnya. Tanah retak, lalu meledak dan membentuk sebuah pola asing yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Nolan. Yang kemudian diisi oleh lahar panas dan energi penghancur berwarna emas gelap.

Sougo menarik nafas panjang. Lalu berkata "Henshin!"

_**Shukufuku no Toki**_

_**Saikou!**_

_**Saizen**_

_**Saidai!**_

_**Saikyou~Ou~**_

_**Ohma Zi-O~!**_

Segala energi yang ada didekatnya melebur dan menyatu ke tubuh Sougo. Perlahan, tubuh Sougo pun menjelma menjadi sesosok ksatria humanoid berwarna hitam dengan armor-armor bercorak emas berkilau. Di kepalanya terpasang sebuah Helm bercincinkan emas dan permata, dengan hiasan jarum jam berwarna senada. Dibagian matanya terdapat tulisan 'RIDER' yang ditulis dalam Katakana berwarna merah menyala sebagai visornya. Dia berubah menjadi Ohma Zi-O.

Para Minions makin mendekat. Mereka menjadi makin beringas menyerbu Sougo/ Ohma Zi-O. Ohma Zi-O pun tak tinggal diam. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah Ridewatch lalu mengaktifkannya. **[G4]**. Akibatnya Kamen Rider G4 muncul disamping Ohma Zi-O lengkap dengan peluncur misil Gigant miliknya. Atas perintah Sougo, G4 meluncurkan misil-misil itu ke arah para Minions. Tapi tak cukup sampai disitu, begitu misilnya terbang diudara, Ohma Zi-O mengeluarkan satu lagi Ridewatch. **[Gattakiriba Combo!]**. Begitu dia mengaktifkan Ridewatch itu, misil-misil itu berganda puluhan kali lipat yang kemudian memberondong pasukan monster bercahaya itu.

Minion yang berukuran raksasa mengangkat sebuah batu besar lalu melemparnya ke arah Ohma Zi-O. Rider emas itu pun mengambil sebuah Ridewatch dan mengaktifkannya. **[Ultimate Form!]**. Berkatnya, kaki Ohma Zi-O dialiri listrik dan bercahaya. Dia pun melompat tinggi lalu melesat ke arah batu besar itu dalam pose menendang. Menghancurkan batu itu, sekaligus mendaratkan tendangan ke Minion raksasa. Simbol linto Kuuga berukuran besar pun tercetak di dada sang monster.

Minion raksasa itu tumbang seketika dibuatnya. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya meledak. Tanah berguncang akibat ledakan. Gelombang kejutnya menyapu segala yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Ledakannya begitu hebat hingga menelan hampir segala yang ada disana. Termasuk Ohma Zi-O dan Nolan. Beruntung Dengan sigap Ohma Zi-O berhasil melindungi Nolan dari ledakan.

Perlahan, ledakan berhenti. Asap akibat ledakan pun mulai mereda. Ohma Zi-O pun mengibaskan lengannya yang langsung membuat semua kabut menghilang. Segalanya telah hancur. Rata dengan tanah. Para Minions lenyap. Tinggal Ohma Zi-O dan Nolan yang masih berdiri disana.

Ohma Zi-O mengetuk kepala sabuknya. Dia kembali berubah menjadi anak laki-laki berkemeja merah muda. "Senang rasanya bisa beraksi kembali. Sudah lama sekali ya." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum menatap langit. Mengenang masa lalunya.

"K-Kau...siapa kau ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Nolan ketakutan setengah mati. Terlebih setelah menyaksikan kehebatan dari Sougo barusan.

Sougo menoleh pada Nolan. Dia tersenyum. "Aku Tokiwa Sougo, Sang Raja Iblis penguasa waktu."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kota Nehl**  
**Tepi Barat Kerajaan Wahl**

Sougo dan Nolan tengah duduk santai di sebuah restoran kecil di kota itu. Mereka ditemani oleh seorang elf jelita bernama Alma Clairewood. Perawakannnya mirip dengan Lyrule dari seri Choyoyu, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna pirang. Sougo masih mengenakan kemeja miliknya, sementara Nolan kini menyamar menjadi seorang pedagang tua dengan jubah besar yang menutupi tubuhnya.

2 hari sudah waktu berlalu semenjak insiden besar penyerangan Minion ke benteng barat ibukota, kini situasinya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Tak ada yang tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bahkan pihak kerajaan pun menutup-nutupi kejadian itu. Yang jelas Para Minion menyerang benteng sebelah barat dan membunuh semua prajurit disana, termasuk sang ksatria suci Nolan. Begitulah yang di katakan oleh kerajaan Wahl pada semua orang.

Meski begitu, sudah banyak rumor beredar akan hadirnya sesosok ksatria berzirah emas yang datang dan menghabisi para minions malam itu. Rumornya menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru tanah Athea walaupun pihak kerajaan Wahl mencoba menutup-tutupi kabar tersebut.

Anehnya, tak lama setelah insiden besar itu, beredar pula isu kalau kerajaan Wahl berencana untuk menyerang kerajaan para elf; Hildom. Tak hanya itu, dalam 2 hari terakhir sering kali terlihat penampakan Minion yang keluar masuk dari istana kerajaan Wahl. Semua keanehan ini membuat banyak orang berspekulasi bahwa kerajaan Wahl telah bekerja sama dengan para Minion untuk merebut Kerajaan Hildom. Dengan nyawa Ksatria Suci Nolan sebagai bayarannya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti. Kenapa mereka sampai segitunya menginginkan nyawa Nolan?" Tanya Sougo setelah Alma selesai memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"Ksatria Nolan adalah satu dari 12 ksatria suci dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Keberadaan mereka diyakini mampu mengalahkan para dewa jika mereka bersatu. Karena itulah para Minion akan melakukan apapun untuk menghabisi mereka semua."

"Dasar. Sudah jelas nyawa kalian dalam bahaya, Kalian malah bekerja sama dengan musuh kalian untuk menghabisi teman kalian sendiri." Ujar Sougo geleng-geleng kepala. "Kalian semua benar-benar menguji kesabaranku."

"Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau bangsa manusia selalu mengincar kami para elf." Alma memulai. "Para elf muda sering kali diculik oleh orang-orang suruhan para bangsawan manusia. Mereka dijadikan budak, dibunuh dan organ tubuh mereka diperjualbelikan di pasar gelap. Bahkan sudah sangat lazim ditemukan masakan yang menggunakan daging para elf di kerajaan manusia ini."

Sougo tertegun. "Separah itukah? Tidak ada kah perlawanan dari kalian?"

Elf itu menggeleng. "Kami pernah mencoba melawan, tapi peradaban manusia terlalu maju bagi kami. Kami tak pernah punya kesempatan menang. Manusia lebih handal dari kami dalam segala sisi. Karena sejak awal, kami para Elf memang tidak pernah ingin berperang dengan bangsa manapun. Yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah bertahan di dalam hutan agung yang melindungi kerajaan kami dari segala marabahaya." terangnya.

"Ku kira kalian ahli dalam sihir." Tanya Sougo lagi.

"Apa artinya sihir kami jika manusia memiliki senjata yang mampu melenyapkan sebuah negeri hanya dengan sekali serang. Selama ini, satu-satunya alasan kenapa kami bisa hidup dengan tenang di hutan agung adalah berkat perlindungan dari tuan Nolan, Nona Elva dan dukungan kerajaan-kerajaan lainnya. Jika Kerajaan Wahl sampai bekerja sama dengan Minion untuk menyerang Kerajaan Hildom, maka tak ada lagi yang bisa menyelamatkan kami."

Sougo mengangguk paham. Kini semuanya makin jelas bagi dirinya. Seluk beluk akar dari semua permasalahan ini mulai terlihat. Dengan menyerahkan nyawa Nolan pada para Minion, Kerajaan Wahl akan mendapatkan bantuan untuk menguasai kerajaan Hildom. Disatu sisi, para Minion pun diuntungkan karena dengan begitu salah satu dari 12 ksatria suci yang membahayakan tuan mereka, para Dewa, pun akan binasa. Ditambah lagi kekuatan kerajaan Wahl akan berkurang dan mereka bisa lebih mudah menghancurkan kerajaan Walh juga kerajaan Hildom.

Meski dalam cerita Alma dijelaskan pertentangan antara manusia dan elf. Tapi entah kenapa, apa yang dilihat oleh kedua bola mata Sougo sangat berbeda. Disini para elf diperlakukan dengan baik. Mereka dilindungi, diberi pekerjaan yang layak dan disayangi. Ia jadi semakin yakin kalau semua ini hanyalah keinginan pribadi dari pihak kerajaan untuk menguasai tanah para elf itu. Semua ini tak lebih dari kepentingan politik semata.

"Sebenarnya saat ini sudah banyak manusia yang ingin hidup berdampingan dengan para elf. Sudah banyak organisasi yang mendesak kerajaan untuk menandatangani perjanjian damai mutlak dengan kerajaan Hildom. Namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Para bangsawan dan penguasa kerajaan busuk ini tak akan pernah mengkehendakinya." Tambah Nolan geram.

Nolan meneguk habis minumannya. "Saat ini, hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapan kami. Sougo. Tidak. Waga Maou!"

Sougo sedikit terperanjat dipanggil barusan. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia dipanggil begitu. Dia jadi teringat akan Woz yang mungkin kini hidup bahagia bersama dirinya yang masih muda di dunia yang baru. "Heh, tak perlu memanggilku begitu Nolan-san. Aku bukan lagi seorang raja. Tidak untuk saat ini."

Makanan mereka pun datang. Sougo memilih untuk mengesampingkan pembicaraan mereka terlebih dahulu dan menikmati makanan yang ada. Alma dan Nolan dengan lahap menyantap hidangan yang disediakan. Tapi Sougo terlihat sedikit tertahan. Rasa makanan mereka tak sesuai dengan lidahnya. "Argh... ini terlalu hambar untukku. Apa aku boleh minta tambahan garam?" Pinta Sougo pada sang pelayan.

Pelayan itu pun keheranan lalu tertawa pelan. "Maafkan kami tuan, tapi restoran kami hanyalah restoran kecil. Kami tak sanggup menyediakan garam." Balasnya.

Sougo pun ber-"eh" ria. Bingung. Nolan kemudian menepuk pundak Sougo. "Garam dan Gula adalah hal yang mewah di kerajaan ini. Begitu juga dengan rempah. Hanya para bangsawan yang sanggup menikmatinya,Sougo." Jelas pria itu.

Sekali lagi Sougo tertegun. Dia ingat, setting masa ini adalah masa abad pertengahan. Dimana gula dan garam masih sulit di dapat dan merupakan suatu kemewahan. Kini dia merasa malu karena telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa dia santap makanan di hadapannya.

Saat dia hendak menyantapnya, Alma mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisikan taburan benda putih halus. Dia taburkan beberapa pada makanan Sougo. "Kami para elf ahli dalam berkebun dan berladang. Karena garam dan gula sulit dicari, jadi kami membuat penggantinya menggunakan daun mint." Terang Alma sambil tersenyum lebar. "Selamat menikmati, Waga Maou!"

"Keren!" Teriak Sougo kagum.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Go Isekai! Ohma Zi-O!**_

_**Ch 3**_

_**Sougo and **_**_Those Who Hunt Elves_**

.

.

* * *

.

Sougo, Nolan dan Alma tengah dalam perjalanan mereka ke kerajaan Hildom. Gadis elf itu yang mengajak mereka kesana. Mengingat Nolan yang kini harus menyamar dan sudah tak punya lagi tempat di Kerajaan Wahl. Begitu juga Sougo yang tak tahu arah. Lagipula, Sougo juga sedikit tertarik dengan kerajaan elf itu.

Perjalanan mereka cukup jauh. Berdasarkan penuturan Alma, mereka butuh setidaknya satu setengah hari untuk sampai ke Kerajaan Hildom jika menggunakan kereta kuda. Tapi karena mereka memilih untuk pergi jalan kaki, maka kemungkinannya mereka akan sampai dalam waktu 3 hari. Itu pun jika Sougo tak meminta istirahat setiap 30 menit dalam perjalanan mereka.

Seharian berjalan, mereka tiba di sebuah desa kecil yang berada di dekat perbatasan Kerajaan Wahl dan kerajaan Hildom. Desa Wynn. Berbeda jauh dengan kota Nehl, desa ini terlihat begitu kacau. Lingkungannya sangat kumuh. Bau busuk yang menyengat tercium dimana-mana. Penduduknya dekil dengan tubuh penuh daki. Dan lagi, tatapan para penduduk desa terhadap mereka terasa sangat tak mengenakkan.

Sougo menyarankan pada Nolan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, namun Nolan menolak dengan alasan hari sudah mulai gelap. Meski agak terpaksa, Sougo pun tak punya pilihan lain. Mereka pergi ke sebuah penginapan dan menyewa 2 buah kamar untuk satu malam. Satu kamar untuk Alma dan satunya lagi diisi berdua oleh Sougo bersama Nolan.

Malam pun datang menjelang. Tak banyak yang bisa Sougo lakukan di desa itu. Penduduknya yang terkesan tak bersahabat membuat Sougo makin malas untuk sekedar keluar setelah menikmati makan malam yang disediakan pihak penginapan, dia memilih untuk tiduran di atas dipan kayu usang yang kotor milik penginapan ini sampai matanya mengantuk. Mencoba berbaur dengan semua bau tak sedap dari segala sisi.

"Sial, kita membayar 3 koin emas untuk ini? Yang benar saja!" Keluh Sougo kesal. Dia memukul tempat tidurnya itu hingga kaki dipan patah dibuatnya karena saking kesalnya. "Kalau tahu begini ceritanya, mendingan aku tidur di tepi sungai!"

Mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Sougo, Alma yang bersebelahan pun sontak saja masuk ke dalam. Dia khawatir, terlebih setelah melihat kaki dipan milik Sougo yang sudah patah semuanya. "Sougo-kun, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi" Tanya gadis elf itu cemas.

Sougo bangkit. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Ucapnya. "Aku hanya kesal dengan tempat penginapan ini. Sudah mahal, bau, fasilitas minim, dan makanannya juga tidak enak."

"Yah, kau kan tidak perlu juga sampai menghancurkan barang milik mereka begitu. Bagaimana kalau besok mereka minta ganti rugi?"

"3 koin emas yang kita bayarkan untuk penginapan ini seharusnya sudah cukup untuk membeli seisi kamar ini! Kau tahu itu!" Sougo menggeram kesal. "Kalau sampai mereka berani meminta ganti rugi padaku, akan aku hancurkan tempat ini. Sekalian dengan desa ini kalau perlu!"

"Duh, Sougo kau terlalu barbar." Balas Alma sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dia pun kemudian duduk di atas dipan di samping Sougo. "Tapi kau ada benarnya sih, tempat ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur karena bau busuknya ada dimana-mana."

"Kau tahu, bau busuk ini terasa cukup familiar bagiku. Ini seperti bau..."

"Darah" Alma menyela. "Ini bau darah."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya." Tanya Sougo. "Dari awal aku memang merasa ada yang janggal di desa ini. Persetan dengan 3 koin emas itu, ayo kita cari Nolan dan keluar dari desa ini!"

Alma mengangguk setuju dengan idenya Sougo. Mereka berdua pun bangkit dari ranjang dan bermaksud mencari sang ksatria suci. Namun baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, keduanya tiba-tiba ambruk. Alma langsung jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri, sementara Sougo masih sedikit sadar.

"Argghhh Tubuhku seperti terbakar. Apa yang terjadi!?" Erang Sougo sembari meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari kemudian dia sadar apa yang terjadi. "Jangan-jangan makanan kami diracuni!?"

Tak berselang lama, belasan pria yang merupakan penduduk desa itu menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Orang-orang itu menggotong tubuh Alma kemudian membawanya pergi. Sementara sisanya mengerubungi Sougo.

"Hei, anak ini masih sadar. Kita apakan dia?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka pada rekannya.

"Kita masih bisa menjualnya pada pedagang budak. Ayo bawa saja dia!" Balas temannya itu.

Sougo meraih sebuah Ridewatch berwarna putih. Dia tempelkan benda itu ke dadanya lalu dia aktifkan.** [Genius]**. Berkatnya, semua racun yang ada di tubuh Sougo terangkat dan dia pun sepenuhnya pulih kembali seperti semula.

Sougo berdiri tegak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Dia munculkan satu lagi Ridewatch yang langsung dia aktifkan. **[Accel]**. Dengannya, sebuah pedang dengan hiasan bermotif mesin yang sangat berat jatuh dari langit dan terpancang tepat di hadapan Sougo. Pedang milik Kamen Rider Accel, Engine Blade. Sougo pun menarik pedang itu, tapi karena terlalu berat, dia hanya sanggup menyeretnya. "Beraninya anjing-anjing rendahan seperti kalian melakukan ini padaku..." Dia menggeram kesal. Murka. "Kalian akan membayarnya!"

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah harusnya racun itu sudah bekerja padanya?"

"Sudahlah! Kita bunuh saja dia!"

Dengan susah payah Sougo melayangkan Engine Blade di tangannya. Dia menebas kan pedangnya pada salah satu dari orang-orang itu hingga tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua seketika. Tapi tak cukup sampai disana, Sougo kembali menebaskan pedangnya pada penduduk desa yang lain. Satu demi satu dari mereka tumbang di tangan Sougo. Badan mereka hancur, kepala mereka pecah, tubuh mereka terbelah menjadi dua. Sougo benar-benar tak memberi ampun pada mereka.

Hampir semua orang yang ada disana tewas di tangan Sougo. Hanya 3 orang tersisa yang memang sengaja tak dia bunuh. Sougo pun menghampiri mereka bertiga. Dengan tubuh penuh noda darah darah, dia seret Engine Blade miliknya itu ke arah mereka bertiga.

Dia raih kerah baju salah satu dari mereka bertiga. "Kemana kalian bawa gadis tadi!?" Tanya Sougo dengan nada mengancam.

Ketakutan. Orang itu pun bicara. "D-D-Di-Dia dibawa ke ruang bawah tanah. J-J-Jalan masuknya ada di dekat air mancur di tengah desa."

Begitu dia menjawab pertanyaan Sougo, Sougo langsung menebaskan pedangnya pada mereka bertiga. Membunuh mereka semua sekaligus.

...

...

...

"Ughh...apa yang terjadi..." Perlahan Alma mulai membuka matanya. Pandangannya kabut. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. "Sougo...apa kau disini?"

Penglihatan Alma berangsur membaik. Tapi seketika semua itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk begitu dia mendapati dimana dirinya berada. Dia terbangun di atas sebuah batu besar, di sebuah ruangan yang begitu gelap. Hanya ada beberapa obor yang menyala menerangi ruangan itu. Namun meski begitu, Alma bisa dengan jelas onggokan mayat elf dengan tubuh mereka habis dimutilasi berserakan dimana-mana.

Alma membelalak tak percaya. Ada begitu banyak mayat sebangsanya yang bertebaran di sekeliling ruangan. Sebagian besar dari mereka tak lagi utuh. Sontak saja gadis itu pun menjerit histeris dibuatnya. Sayang baginya, hal itu malah membuat situasinya bertambah buruk.

Orang-orang yang tadi menculik berdatangan, masuk ke ruangan itu. Alma pun panik dan mencoba melarikan diri. Namun kemudian dia sadar kalau kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah di rantai ke setiap sisi dari batu besar itu. Dia ketakutan. "Siapa kalian? Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan pada ku!?"

"Wah, dia udah sadar bos. Kita bunuh aja langsung?"

"Jangan dulu, cewek elf cantik gini mending kita pakai dulu aja. Nanti kalo udah rusak, baru kita potong."

Orang-orang itu berbincang-bincang lalu tertawa cengengesan. Alma bisa merasakan ada niat buruk di balik tawa mereka itu. Dia pun beringsut mundur. Tapi tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari mereka meraih pergelangan kakinya dan menarik tubuh Alma. Gadis itu pun kaget, kepalanya terbentuk ke permukaan batu. "Aww, apa yang kalian lakukan padaku!?"

Tanpa menghiraukan Alma, mereka semua langsung menjamahi tubuh gadis itu. Satu persatu pakaiannya dilucuti. Tangan-tangan kotor mereka menari-nari di setiap lekuk tubuh elf muda itu. Alma pun tak dapat berbuat banyak. Dia hanya bisa menjerit-jerit dan berontak sekuat tenaga.

PLAAKK

"BISA DIAM NGGAK LU PEREK BANGSAT!" Bentak salah satu dari mereka seraya menampar keras pipi Alma. Alma pun langsung jatuh tak bertenaga. Dia meringis kesakitan. Air matanya mengalir turun membasahi pipinya. "Tolong aku...Sougo..." Pintanya lirih.

Tak disangka-sangka oleh mereka, seseorang datang mendobrak pintu masuk. Namun bukannya manusia yang muncul dari balik pintu. Melainkan sesosok monster humanoid berwarna dengan tubuh bermotif biawak dan kepala yang menyerupai ikan piranha. Bermandikan darah. Dia masuk kedalam sambil menggendong Nolan di pundaknya dan menyeret sebuah pedang baja yang berhiaskan bagian-bagian mesin.

**[Amazon Alpha]**

Semua orang yang ada disana pun lantas menjerit histeris menyaksikan kedatangan monster itu. Namun tak lama sampai sosok monster itu mulai menebaskan pedangnya membabi buta, membunuh semua orang yang ada disana. Darah segar bercipratan kemana-mana. Jeritan kesakitan mereka menggema tanpa henti. Satu demi satu tewas di tangannya.

Dalam sekejap, semua orang yang ada disana berhasil dia bantai. Sosok itu kemudian menancapkan pedang miliknya lalu menghampiri Alma dan memotong rantai yang menjerat kedua kaki dan tangannya. Alma yang ketakutan pun dibuat lega olehnya. Tapi dia masih bergidik ngeri akan kehadiran sosok penyelamatnya ini.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ujar sosok itu lega. Suaranya terdengar familiar bagi Alma. Dia menurunkan Nolan dari pundaknya. Tubuhnya bercahaya, kemudian menjelma menjadi sosok Tokiwa Sougo yang Alma kenal.

"Untunglah aku datang tepat waktu." Ucapnya terkesan santai. Namun kedua bola matanya yang menatap tajam itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya. "Bawa Nolan pergi dari sini, Larilah sejauh mungkin yang kau bisa. Bawa Nolan ke kerajaan Hildom dan jangan pernah ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun." Suruhnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Ridewatch berwarna putih dan hitam dengan angka 2017 terpampang pada label waktunya.

"Akan aku lenyapkan Desa ini untuk selamanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Evol Black Hole]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kerajaan Hildom  
Kediaman Keluarga Clairewood**

"Alma, cepatlah bersiap. Hari ini kau sudah harus berangkat ke sekolah lho..." Seru sang ibu dari lantai bawah. "Sebentar lagi angkutanmu datang!"

"Baik bu!" Balas Alma. "Aku sudah hampir selesai!"

Sudah lebih dari 5 hari sejak Alma dan Nolan berpisah dari Sougo. Sejak malam dimana Sougo menyelamatkan nyawanya sekaligus kehormatan dirinya sebagai seorang wanita dan juga Nolan di desa Wynn. Saat itu, ia disuruh oleh Sougo untuk pergi membawa Nolan sejauh mungkin meninggalkan Sougo dari desa itu. Awalnya gadis itu sempat ingin menolak, namun hawa yang sangat mengintimidasi dari Sougo membuat mulutnya bungkam. Dia melakukan semua yang diperintahkan oleh Sougo begitu saja. Dengan segera dia mengenakan pakaian pemberian Sougo lalu pergi dari sana sambil menggotong Nolan yang tak sadarkan diri.

Di saat itulah pada akhirnya Alma menyaksikan sendiri kekuatan dahsyat dari Tokiwa Sougo yang sangat di agung-agungkan oleh Nolan itu. Di bawah langit malam itu, dia melihat sendiri dengan kedua bola matanya kehadiran dari sosok Ksatria Emas yang merupakan penjelmaan dari Sougo, disusul oleh munculnya lubang hitam raksasa yang menghisap seisi desa itu kedalamnya. Dalam sekejap, Desa kumuh nan kotor itu lenyap tak berbekas. Semuanya hilang tak tersisa. Seolah tak pernah ada disana.

Nolan sempat protes pada Alma karena sudah meninggalkan Sougo seorang diri. Tapi mengingat ini adalah perintah langsung dari Sougo, Nolan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerimanya. Mungkin Sougo punya rencana lain, begitulah pikirnya. Lagipula tak ada pula untungnya mengkhawatirkan seseorang dengan kekuatan luar biasa seperti Sougo. Bahkan jika dia mau, Sougo bisa saja menghancurkan dunia ini seutuhnya kapanpun itu.

Kini Alma tengah bersiap untuk memulai kehidupan normalnya kembali. Nolan sudah pergi bertemu Ksatria suci Elva untuk membicarakan masalah kerajaan Wahl yang bersekongkol dengan Minion untuk membunuh dirinya. Sementara Sougo menghilang entah kemana. Kini gadis itu kembali sendiri dan bersiap untuk menjalani hidupnya seperti sedia kala. Sebagai seorang gadis elf normal dari keluarga bangsawan Clairewood. Meski jauh di lubuk hatinya dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sougo dan Nolan kembali.

Kereta kuda jemputan Alma akhirnya tiba. Gadis itu segera saja turun dan berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan sebuah pesta perpisahan kecil dari seisi rumah bangsawan itu, gadis itu pun dilepas pergi untuk mengikuti tahun keduanya di sekolah. Alma menaiki kereta kudanya yang nantinya akan membawanya ke kerajaan Mesa tempat dimana sekolahnya berada. Sekolah sihir Rigelia yang terkenal.

...

...

**Kerajaan Wahl  
Istana Kerajaan**

PRANNNGGG

"Kacau!" Teriak pria berbadan kekar dengan jubah kebesaran itu kesal setelah dia membanting piring makannya. "Semuanya kacau! Rencana kita bocor, Desa Wynn dihancurkan! Dan sekarang para ksatria suci mencurigai kita!"

Malam itu, seisi kerajaan mengadakan rapat penting mengenai situasi yang tak kunjung membaik bagi kerajaan Wahl. Terlebih pasal hilangnya desa Wynn. Mengingat desa Wynn adalah salah satu sumber penghasilan haram terbesar pihak kerajaan. Hilangnya desa Wynn membuat banyak bangsawan menuntut ganti rugi ke kerajaan Wahl. Mengingat Pihak kerajaan adalah pemasok budak Elf terbanyak kepada para bangsawan di 6 kerajaan.

"Aku mohon tenang dulu yang mulia..." Sang penasehat mencoba menenangkan.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TENANG KALAU KEADAANNYA BEGINI!" Bentak sang raja murka sembari melempar gelas ke wajah penasehatnya itu sampai pecah dibuatnya. Penasehatnya itupun langsung jatuh dengan wajah penuh luka.

Pria itu berpaling pada seorang wanita berambut merah yang ada disana. Sang Komandan Ksatria baru yang menggantikan posisi Nolan. Dia menendang perut wanita itu sekuat tenaga hingga membuat wanita itu terduduk menahan rasa sakit diperutnya. "Kau! Apa saja kerjamu hah!? Kenapa untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa!?"

"M-Maafkan aku...yang mulia..." Pinta wanita itu meringis menahan sakit. "Hamba mohon, beri hamba satu kesempatan lagi."

"Kau sama sekali tak berguna!" Raja itu kembali duduk di singgasananya. Suasana hatinya masih belum membaik. "Bagaimana dengan bantuan dari para Minion? Bukankah mereka bilang mereka akan membantu kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini!?"

"Aku Disini!" Tiba-tiba saja di tengah-tengah mereka semua muncul sesosok monster badak humanoid dengan tubuh putih berkilau. Perawakannya sama persis seperti Zu-Zain-Da dari seri Kamen Rider Kuuga, hanya saja tubuhnya lebih berkilau dan mengkilap bagai permata. "Namaku Mondora. Aku diutus oleh ratu kami untuk membantu kalian para kera menyedihkan menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Jangan sombong kau-"

"Cukup!" Raja tadi menengahi suasana ketika bawahannya hendak menyerang monster itu. "Lantas apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantu kami?" Tanya dia.

Mondora menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan begitu, 3 buah cermin tercipta di hadapannya. Pada masing-masing cermin itu muncul gambar dari 3 orang berbeda. Dua laki-laki dan satu orang elf wanita. Sontak saja semua orang yang ada disana kaget dibuatnya. Mondora pun menjelaskan. "Tiga orang yang kau lihat adalah dalang dibalik lenyapnya desa Wynn. Seorang anak laki-laki yang tak aku ketahui identitasnya, pedagang tua misterius dan juga bangsa elf dari keluarga Clairewood."

Sang raja tertegun. Dia berdecak kagum. Namun kemudian senyum jahat mengembang di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu sekarang kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan..."

.

* * *

.

.

_**Go Isekai! Ohma Zi-O!**_

_**Ch 4**_

**_Tokiwa Sougo, Retry!_**

.

.

* * *

.

Sang mentari perlahan memperlihatkan diri. Butiran air embun pagi berkilauan diatas hijaunya padang rerumputan. Jajaran pepohonan menari dengan lembut dan anggun diiringi oleh syahdunya angin yang bertiup, berlenggok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Langit terlukis indah dengan warna biru. Diiringi dengan arakan awan yang disapu oleh sang angin. Kicauan burung terdengar merdu, Menyanyikan kicau sendu indahnya alam pagi.

Dibawah langit pagi itu, Sougo akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia pun segera bangkit. Menikmati semilir udara pagi yang membangunkan bulu roma nan tertidur lelap sedari tadi. Sougo muda pun bangkit dan merentangkan tangannya. Dia memandikan dirinya dengan sinar emas sang surya. "Ah...indahnya..."

5 Hari sudah waktu berlalu sejak perpisahan dirinya dengan Alma dan Nolan. Entah kenapa, Sougo mulai merindukan mereka berdua. Namun hal ini perlu untuk dilakukan. Jika kedua orang itu terus-terusan bersama dirinya, besar kemungkinan mereka akan bernasib buruk. Terlebih setelah apa yang telah Sougo lakukan malam itu, sudah pasti kerajaan Wahl tak akan tinggal diam. Jadi ini memanglah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Puas menikmati pagi, Sougo lanjut membersihkan diri dengan mandi di sungai yang tak jauh dari sana. Airnya yang mengalir jernih membuat anak itu begitu betah didalam sungai. Sudah lama dia tak memanjakan dirinya begini. Di tahun 2068 dia selalu di hadapkan pada perang setiap harinya. Meski pada akhirnya dia yang menang, tapi dia hampir tak pernah hidup enak. Dia merasa bersyukur Z telah mereinkarnasikan dirinya ke dunia ini.

Selesai mandi, Sougo pun mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Meski sudah beberapa hari dipakai, namun dengan kekuatan pengendali waktu milik Sougo pakaiannya itu selalu terlihat seperti baru. Tapi tetap saja Sougo merasa sedikit risih menggunakan pakaian yang sama untuk waktu yang lama. Rencananya jika hari ini Sougo sampai di desa/kota manapun, dia akan langsung mencari pekerjaan untuk membeli beberapa pakaian dan makanan. Baru setelah itu dia akan mencoba mencari informasi mengenai Alma dan Nolan.

"Yosh, ayo kita mulai hari ini!"

Mengikuti nalurinya, Sougo menapaki jalan yang ada. Sayang baginya, baru saja dia hendak memulai harinya dengan damai, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar jeritan minta tolong mendekat kearahnya. Sougo hanya diam tak bergeming. Antara kesal dan muak. Dia munculkan sebuah ridewatch berwarna hijau yang kemudian dia genggam erat di tangan kanannya. **[Zolda – Shoot Vent!]**

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sekelompok pengenala tengah berlari seecepat yang mereka bisa dari kejaran Minions. Makhluk-makhluk berkilau nan ganas itu dengan beringasnya menyerbu orang-orang malang. Jumlah monster itu ada sekitar 20-an. Mereka semua menuju ke arah Sougo. Sementara Sougo sendiri bersiap diposisinya dengan dua buah meriam besar berwarna hijau yang terpasang di kedua sisi bahunya. Gigacannon.

"Lari! Para Minion akan memakanmu!" Teriak salah satu dari kawanan petualang itu pada Sougo.

Sougo tak mempedulikannya. Dia balas menyahut. "Tiarap!". Sebelum kemudian puluhan misil dia lancarkan dari meriam di kedua bahunya.

Tembakan meriam itu berhasil mengenai para Minions yang tengah mengejar para pengelana. Akibatnya ledakan besar-besaran terjadi. Gemuruh letusan yang begitu hebat terdengar ke segala penjuru. Tanah bergoncang hebat. Debu-debu beterbangan kesana kemari. Para pengelana itupun terlempar kesegala penjuru. Serangan meriam milik Sougo barusan menciptakan kawah besar di tanah, dengan asap hitam pekat yang menjulang mengepul tinggi ke langit.

Semua orang yang ada disanapun dibuat takjub olehnya. Para pengelana, dan juga para Minions yang berhasil selamat dari serangan Sougo barusan. Monster-monster yang tersisa langsung lari tunggang-langgang menyelamatkan diri. Sementara para pengelana itu segera menghampiri Sougo dan berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Satu per satu dari mereka menyalami Sougo.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawa kami!" Ucap salah satu dari pengelana itu. "Jika bukan berkat dirimu, kami pasti sudah habis dimakan oleh para Minions!"

"Bukan masalah. Lain kali berhati-hatilah." Jawab Sougo sekenanya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kalian mau pergi kemana?" Giliran dia bertanya.

pengelana lain menjawab pertanyaan Sougo. Kali ini seorang ibu-ibu tua. "Kami ini pedagang dari kerajaan Wahl. Kami semua ingin pergi ke Ibutkota Kerajaan Mesa untuk mengambil barang."

"Kerajaan Mesa?"

"Iya, kerajaan Mesa. Kerajaan utama yang menjadi pusat dari aliansi 6 kerajaan. Apa kau juga mau pergi kesana? Kalau iya, kenapa tidak ikut saja bersama kami?" Ajak ibu-ibu itu.

Sougo terdiam. Dia berfikir sejenak. "Kerajaan utama ya..." Gumamnya pelan. "Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah, izinkan aku ikut bersama kalian kesana!"

Diluar rencana, Sougo kini malah ikut dengan kawanan pengelana yang ternyata adalah kelompok pedagang itu. Bersama-sama mereka pergi ke kerajaan Mesa seperti yang tadi dikatakan.

Kerajaan Mesa dulunya adalah kerajaan yang dihuni oleh ras Dwarf. Karena teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuannya yang jauh lebih maju dari pada kerajaan lainnya, Kerajaan Mesa pun dijadikan kerajaan pusat/kerajaan utama saat ke-6 kerajaan membentuk aliansi. Dan tak seperti kerajaan lainnya yang masih terjebak dengan kesan sederhana, Kerajaan Mesa sangatlah megah dan futuristik untuk ukuran zamannya. Mereka sudah mulai menggunakan teknologi uap. Bahkan kerajaan ini sudah memiliki layanan transportasi umum seperti kereta gantung dan juga trem yang ditenagai dengan uap. Singkatnya, Kerajaan Mesa layaknya sebuah kota metropolitas. Sougo sampai tak percaya menyaksikan teknologi Steam Punk ini dengan kedua matanya secara langsung. Dia begitu terkesima. Tapi jelas kalau semua ini melenceng jauh dari sejarah yang seharusnya.

Sesampainya di Ibukota Kerajaan, Sougo dan para pengelana pun berpisah. Mengingat mereka berbeda arah dan tujuan selepas dari sini. Tak lupa para pengelana itu memberi Sougo beberapa koin perak sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan hidup mereka. Mereka terus memaksa meski Sougo berkata hal itu tak diperlukan.

Kini Sougo kembali sendirian. Di kota besar nan megah ini. Bagai anak hilang di keramaian. Tapi ego-nya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal itu. Tak mungkin pula raja iblis bengis penguasa waktu tersesat di tempat umum. Walaupun disisi lain dia benar-benar tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Namun tetap saja dia tak melupakan tujuan utamanya, untuk mencari pekerjaan dan membeli beberapa pakaian juga makanan. Jadi mencari papan pengumuman adalah solusi terbaik baginya saat ini.

Setelah memberanikan dirinya untuk menanyai orang-orang, Sougo akhirnya sampai pada papan buletin yang ada di taman. Disana banyak terpampang berbagai macam selebaran. Mulai dari jual beli, orang hilang, sampai pada hal yang paling dicari-cari oleh Sougo, lowongan pekerjaan. Meskipun ada banyak, tapi sulit sekali mencari yang cocok dengan kemampuannya. Lagi-lagi dia dibuat bingung sendiri. Hingga akhirnya dia mengambil sebuah selebaran permintaan untuk menjadi lawan latih tanding berpedang dengan bayaran 150 koin emas. Pekerjaan yang cukup mudah namun bayarannya besar. Tapi dia tahu betul orang yang menawarkan permintaan ini pastilah bukan ahli pedang sembarangan. Buktinya orang-orang di sekitar Sougo sempat bergidik ngeri ketika menyaksikan Sougo muda mengambil selebaran ini. Selebaran itu terkesan mewah, diatas namakan pada Argenta Venessa dengan dibubuhi tanda tangan dan stempel resmi. Tapi apa peduli Sougo. Uang tetaplah uang.

Mengikuti alamat dan denah yang tertulis di selebaran itu dan juga menanyai beberapa orang tentang arah, Sougo pada akhirnya sampai di sebuah area bangunan besar nan sangat luas. Letaknya sedikit jauh di tepi ibukota kerajaan, namun tempat itu sangat besar dan megah. Ada banyak gedung-gedung bertingkat disana layaknya sebuah mansion raksasa nan indah. Pada gerbang masuknya terdapat pura besar bertuliskan 'Akademi Sihir Rigelia'.

Melihat hal ini, Sougo mulai meragukan selebaran yang telah menggiringnya kemari. Entah dia yang buta map, atau orang-orang yang dia tanyai arah lah yang salah. "Apa benar ini alamatnya ya?" Gumam Sougo dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan selebaran itu.

Melihat Sougo yang kebingungan di depan gerbang sekolah, salah satu petugas keamanan pun menghampiri Sougo. Dia lantas menanyai anak itu. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu nak?". Namun belum lagi Sougo menjawab, kedua bola mata pria itu telah terlebih dahulu menangkap selebaran yang ada di tangan Sougo. "Owh...Jadi kau kemari untuk menantang nona Argenta ya?"

Sougo yang sudah bingung dibuat makin bingung. "Menantang? Bukan, aku kemari untuk bekerja sesuai permintaan pada selebaran ini! Menjadi lawan latih tanding."

"Memang itulah tugasmu. Kau akan bertarung pedang melawan nona Argenta, dan jika kau menang, hadiah itu akan jadi milikmu!" Tambah penjaga itu. "Sudah banyak yang mencoba tantangan ini, tapi mereka selalu saja kalah. Kau yakin kau akan menang nak?"

"Uh..." Sougo makin ragu dengan keputusan yang telah dia ambil. Tekadnya yang sudah bulat kendur seketika. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku cari pekerjaan lain saja..."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras dari dalam akademi. Tepatnya pada sebuah gedung bertingkat yang tak jauh dari sana. Asap mengepul tinggi ke langit. Para murid pun berhamburan dari dalam gedung itu menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Seketika semua orang panik. Para penjaga langsung saja pergi ke sana untuk mencari tahu keadaan sekaligus mengamankan para murid.

Sougo mendengus kesal. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Ia membatin kesal. Ia berencana untuk mengabaikan apapun yang akan terjadi. Tapi lagi-lagi hatinya berkata lain. Di tengah keributan yang terjadi, Sougo masuk kedalam sekolah itu mengikuti rasa penasarannya.

...

...

**Akademi Rigelia  
Gedung Kelas 2**

Monster badak humanoid itu mendengus kesal sambil terus menyurusi lorong. Satu per satu ruang kelas dia periksa untuk mencari target yang telah ditetapkan. Sementara Minion-Minion bawahannya dia perintahkan untuk membuat keributan agar mengalihkan perhatian. Dengan begini, dia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa hambatan. "Keluarlah kau Clairewood! Kau tak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dariku..." Seru Minion tingkat tinggi itu, Mondora.

Disisi lain orang yang dia cari-cari, Alma Clairewood, tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja guru yang ada di kelasnya. Ketakutan. Dia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang akan mengundang monster itu mendatangi dirinya. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apa alasannya Minion itu mencari-cari dirinya, tapi jika ada Minion terlibat didalamnya, maka apapun itu pastilah itu hal yang buruk.

Diluar dugaan Alma, Kehadirannya berhasil diketahui oleh Monster Mondora. Badak Humanoid dengan tubuh berkilau itu langsung saja menyerang Alma. Alma pun panik. Dia menggunakan sihirnya untuk menciptakan dinding es guna melindungi dirinya dari serangan monster itu. Akan tetapi Mondora terlalu kuat. Dengan mudah Minion itu menghancurkan dinding es milik Alma.

Saat Mondora fokus ke dinding es miliknya, Alma pun mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari sana. Dia tak tahu harus lari kemana. Bagian luar dari gedung ini sudah dikepung oleh para Minion bawahan Mandora. Tapi jika dia tak melarikan diri, maka monster badak itu akan menghabisi dirinya. Dia benar-benar panik. "Siapa saja...Tolong aku!" Teriak elf muda itu putus asa.

Setelah berlarian selama kurang lebih 5 menit, Alma pun terjebak. Dia sampai di ujung lorong yang menjadi jalan buntu bagi dirinya. Semua jalan keluar sudah ditutup sehingga kini dia benar-benar tak bisa lagi kemana-mana. Dia panik. Ketakutan. Tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Sementara suara langkah kaki monster itu terus terdengar mendekat kearahnya. "Sougo, tuan Nolan..."

"Ketemu kau!" Mondora akhirnya datang. Dia terus menghampiri Alma yang sudah tak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. "Aku punya banyak pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab Clairewood. Sebaiknya kau ikut dengaku sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mulai menghabisimu!" Ancamnya.

Alma hanya diam. Dia terlalu takut untuk membuka mulut. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, bersiap menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya. Tapi tak disangka-sangka olehnya,sesosok anak laki-laki dengan gaya pakaian tak lazim tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah muda dan celana panjang berwarna krem. Seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Alma.

"Yo..." Sapa anak itu. "Lama tak jumpa ya, Alma!"

Betapa terkejunya gadis itu ketika dia membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok yang kini berdiri melindunginya. Dia membelalak tak percaya. Senang, bahagia, sebuah untaian perasaan yang ia tak dapat dia ungkapkan. Bercururan air mata haru, dia dekap tubuh anak itu dari belakang. "S-S-Sougo!" Jeritnya kegirangan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebelumnya...**

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras dari dalam akademi. Tepatnya pada sebuah gedung bertingkat yang tak jauh dari sana. Asap mengepul tinggi ke langit. Para murid pun berhamburan dari dalam gedung itu menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Seketika semua orang panik. Para penjaga langsung saja pergi ke sana untuk mencari tahu keadaan sekaligus mengamankan para murid.

Sougo mendengus kesal. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Ia membatin. Ia berencana untuk mengabaikan apapun yang akan terjadi. Tapi lagi-lagi hatinya berkata lain. Di tengah keributan yang terjadi, Sougo masuk kedalam sekolah itu mengikuti rasa penasarannya.

Sekolahnya begitu luas. Sougo sampai takjub dan hampir melupakan alasan kenapa dia masuk kesana. Dilihatnya para siswa panik berlarian menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dari belasan monster humanoid dengan tubuh berkilau yang tiba-tiba muncul disana. Para Minion.

Dari arah yang tak diduga oleh Sougo, sesosok kadal humanoid dengan armor-armor berwarna biru muncul. Dia menembakkan kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari tubuhnya yang berhasil mengenai dan menumbangkan salah satu Minion. "Itu Ksatria suci Dheron!" Sorak orang-orang disana begitu menyaksikan aksi kadal itu barusan.

Dari belakang tubuh Dheron, sebuah Exo-suit mekanik setinggi 2,5 meter yang tenagai oleh uap layaknya teknologi Steam Punk pada umumnya menampakkan diri. Disekujur tubuh robotik itu terpasang snejata yang kemudian dia tembakkan membabi-buta pada kawanan Minion itu. Dalam sekejap beberapa Minion berhasil terbunuh olehnya. "Ksatria suci Hildur disini!" Gema suara dari dalam Exo-suit yang kemudian terbuka dan menampakkan pria cebol di dalamnya.

"Hei lihat! Itu Nona Argenta! Pemimpin Ksatria Suci!"

Satu lagi dari mereka muncul. Kali ini seorang wanita mengenakan gaun megah layaknya anggota kerajaan. Rambut putih bersih bagai salju. Perawakannya sama persis seperti Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) dari Fate series. Dengan sebuah pedang hitam legam di tangannya, dia tebas monster-monster itu satu persatu dengan mudahnya. "Berani juga kalian menampakkan diri di wilayah kekuasaanku..." Ujarnya angkuh.

Sougo tertegun menyaksikan kehadiran para ksatria suci ini. Alma bilang mereka ada dua belas orang. Salah satu dari mereka pasti tahu dimana Nolan berada. Ia berniat untuk menanyai mereka. Tapi entah dari mana sebuah portal aneh muncul dan memuntahkan puluhan Minion dari dalamnya. Alhasil ketiga ksatria suci itupun kembali dibuat sibuk oleh mereka.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Go Isekai! Ohma Zi-O!**_

_**Ch 5**_

**_Henshin Again in Another World_**

.

.

* * *

.

Sougo berniat untuk membantu , namun Tiba-tiba saja Ridewatch bergambar wajah Z melayang di hadapan Sougo. Dengan sendirinya Ridewatch itu melakukan aktivasi. **[Z]**. Begitu Ridewatch itu aktif, Sougo yang sebelumnya ada di akademi Rigelia, berpindah ke sebuah ruang hampa. Tempat yang sama dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Z. Disana Z sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Lama tak jumpa ya, Waga Maou." Sapa monster humanoid itu ramah sambil duduk melayang di udara. "Bagaimana dengan hidup baru mu di dunia pilihanku itu?"

"Situasinya sedikit rumit, cukup berbeda dari yang kau ceritakan padaku. Tapi sampai saat ini aku cukup menikmatinya." Jawab Sougo. Dia mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Tak biasanya kau sampai memanggilku ke alam mimpi mu ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Z?"

Z turun dan berdiri di hadapan Sougo. "Ya." Dia mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku menangkap aktifitas tak biasa dari dunia itu. Semacam anomali berskala besar."

"Aktifitas tak biasa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak terlalu yakin bagaimana caranya mereka bisa melakukannya, tapi sepertinya para entitas yang mereka panggil 'dewa' ini sudah mengoyak dinding pembatas ruang dan waktu. Aku baru menyadarinya saat aku melihat ada banyak tokoh yang menyerupai wujud entitas karakter dari dunia lain di dunia itu. Seperti Nolan yang menyerupai Jin Kisaragi, dan Alma yang menyerupai Lyrule. Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, para 'dewa' itu sudah melakukannya sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu. Entah apa alasan mereka melakukannya, tapi pastilah ini bukan hal yang baik." Terang Z panjang lebar.

"Lantas baiknya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sougo lagi.

Z menjentikkan jarinya. Dengan begitu, ratusan Ridewatch asing yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Sougo bermunculan di sekeliling mereka. Ke semuanya adalah Ridewatch dari Kamen Rider dan juga form Kamen Rider yang keberadaannya tak diketahui dalam sejarah. Diantaranya Super Rising Ultimate Kuuga, Mirage Agito, Ryuga Survie ,Dark Wizard, OOO Legendary Tatoba, Mighty Novel X dan banyak lagi.

Z menjentikkan jarinya sekali lagi. Kali ini Ziku-Driver dan Ridewatch Kamen Rider ZI-O muncul ditangan Z. Z kemudian menyerahkan kedua benda itu pada Sougo. "Aku tahu kekuatan Ohma Zi-O mu saja sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri dari bahaya mereka. Tapi aku tak ingin mengambil resiko. Jadi aku berikan semua ini padamu, Sougo. Kau harus mengalahkan para dewa itu atau keseimbangan garis ruang dan waktu akan terganggu. Jika dibiarkan, dunia ini akan menjadi ancaman bagi keseimbangan seluruh dimensi yang ada. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi maka..."

"Satu-satunya pilihan yang kita punya hanyalah melenyapkan dunia itu beserta isinya. Kasusnya sama seperti diriku ya..." Sambung Sougo. Dia meraih Ziku-Driver dan Ridewatch Zi-O pemberian Z. Begitu Ridewatch Zi-O berpindah tangan pada dirinya, Ratusan Ridewatch yang ada disana bercahaya lalu masuk ketubuh Sougo. Sougo sempat dibuat kaget olehnya. Tapi dengan cepat dia sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. "Luar biasa, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang dahsyat mengalir dalam diriku..."

"Baiklah, aku sudah memberikan semua yang aku punya padamu." Kata Z. "Sekarang semua bergantung padamu, Sougo. Jika ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan, kita bicara saja lewat Ridewatch milikku ini."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Sougo. "Ku rasa aku bisa melakukannya!"

Dengan selesainya pembicaraan mereka, Sougo kembali berpindah ke tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya, di akademi Rigelia. Ridewatch milik Z pun kemudian mati lalu masuk ke saku Sougo. Dilihatnya situasi masih sama. Orang-orang itu masih bertarung mati-matian melawan Minion yang ada.

Di tengah keributan itu, Disaat Sougo baru saja hendak melibatkan dirinya ke medan pertarungan, kedua bola matanya menangkap sesuatu yang lain dari dalam gedung. Sesosok gadis elf berambut pirang yang begitu dikenalnya tengah berlari kencang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kejaran monster badak humanoid bertubuh putih berkilau. Itu Alma. Lagi-lagi gadis malang itu terlibat dalam bahaya.

Sougo langsung berubah haluan. Dia simpan kembali Ziku-Driver miliknya dan segera saja dia menerobos masuk ke gedung kelas itu. Di tangannya dia genggam satu buah Ridewatch berwarna merah yang langsung dia aktifkan. **[Kabuto – Clock Up!]**. Berkatnya, Sougo mampu bergerak secepat kilat masuk ke gedung itu. Bahkan para penjaga dan Minion yang ada disana tak dapat menghentikannya. Jangankan mencegahnya, melihat pergerakan dia saja mereka tak mampu.

Berbalutkan armor milik kabuto, Sougo bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju ke tempat Alma. Lorong demi lorong kelas dia lalui, kelas demi kelas dia telusuri untuk mencari Alma yang kini dalam bahaya. Hingga akhirnya sampailah dia di ujung lorong. Disana dia mendapati Alma sudah terpojok tanpa jalan keluar. Dia sudah tak bisa lagi lari kemana pun, sementara monster itu terus mendekat ke arahnya. Ini gawat. Sougo segera saja melesat kesana. Ia lancarkan sebuah serangan kejutan pada Minion itu lalu dia berdiri di depan Alma.

"Yo..." Sapa anak itu. "Lama tak jumpa ya, Alma!"

Betapa terkejunya gadis itu ketika dia membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok yang kini berdiri melindunginya. Dia membelalak tak percaya. Senang, bahagia, sebuah untaian perasaan yang ia tak dapat dia ungkapkan. Bercururan air mata haru, dia dekap tubuh anak itu dari belakang. "S-S-Sougo!" Jeritnya kegirangan.

"Tak apa..." Ucap Sougo menenangkan. "Aku ada disini, tak akan aku biarkan dia melukaimu.

"Kau..." Minion itu tampak mengamati Sougo. "Kau sama dengan gadis itu. Kau terlibat atas hilangnya desa Wynn dari kerajaan Wahl bukan?" Tanya monster itu.

"Aku lebih terkejut mendengarmu bisa bicara layaknya kami. Ku kira kalian para Minion hanyalah makhluk buas tak berakal yang tak lebih dari alat para 'dewa' konyol itu. " Balas Sougo dengan nada menghina.

"Karena tak seperti mereka yang terlahir dari mayat-mayat musuh yang telah kami kalahkan, aku dan saudara-saudariku adalah Minion berdarah murni yang diciptakan langsung oleh tangan dewa-dewi kami nan agung." Kata Mondora dengan bangganya. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa benar kau dan gadis itu terlibat atas hilangnya desa Wynn? Apa yang sebenarnya telah kalian lakukan?"

Sougo tertawa lepas. "Terlibat? Akulah yang telah melenyapkan desa itu."

"Bwahahahaha! Jangan bercanda!" Giliran Mondora tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan kekuatan apapun dari dalam dirimu. Kau hanyalah manusia biasa yang bahkan tak memiliki energi sihir!"

"Alma, berlindunglah." Sougo menyeringai. Dia keluarkan Ziku-Driver pemberian Z, lalu dia pasang dipinggangnya. Tak lupa dia keluarkan Ridewatch khas miliknya bergambar Kamen Rider Zi-O yang langsung dia aktifkan dan dia pasang pada slot di bagian kanan Ziku Driver. Sougo menekan switch di bagian atas kepala sabuknya dan langsung mengambil kuda-kuda. Bersamaan dengan itu, hologram jam berukuran besar muncul di belakang tubuhnya.

"Henshin!"

**[Rider Time!]**

**[Kamen Rider ~ Zi-O!]**

Sougo memutar Ziku-Drivernya hingga kembali ke posisinya semula. Suit hitam ketat berseling merah muda muncul membaluti tubuhnya. Disusul oleh armor-armor berwarna senada dengan dominan warna putih bermotif jam tangan analog. Pada bagian atas helmnya tertulis 'Kamen' dalam katakana. Lalu 'Rider' yang juga dalam penulisan katakana berwarna merah muda sebagai visornya. Dilengkapi dengan dua buah jarum jam sebagai tanduknya. Sougo telah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Zi-O, base form. Form yang sudah sangat lama sekali tak ia gunakan.

Monster itu beralih pada Sougo yang kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi Zi-O. Dia sempat terlihat kaget menyaksikan transformasi dari Sougo barusan, namun kemudian egonya membuatnya kembali tersadar. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melesat melayangkan pukulan penuh ke Zi-O. Zi-O pun tak tinggal diam. Dia balas melesakkan pukulan miliknya. Alhasil pukulan mereka berdua pun beradu. Pertubrukan yang dahsyat di antara keduanya menciptakan gelombang kejut yang mementalkan segala nan ada di dekat sana. Tak ayal mereka berdua sama-sama terpental keluar dari gedung besar itu. Hal ini membuat semua orang yang tadinya menonton sang ksatria suci bertarung melawan para Minion panik dan menjerit histeris menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Diluar dugaan, Mondora ternyata memiliki sayap. 4 pasang sayap cahaya mengembang dari balik tubuhnya. Berkat ke-4 sayapnya itu, dia terbang tinggi lalu menukik tajam menyambar tubuh Zi-O. Namun Zi-O dengan sigap berhasil meraih pergelangan kaki sang monster. Jadilah dia banting badak humamoid itu ke tanah bersama dirinya.

**Zikan Girade – Ken!**

Mondora mencoba kembali terbang melarikan diri, tapi Zi-O telah terlebih dahulu melompat tinggi dengan sebuah pedang khusus di tangannya. Dengan pedang itu dia tebas ke semua sayap minion itu. Akibatnya Minion itupun terjun bebas dan kembali menghantam tanah.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa...Bagaimana bisa manusia biasa sepertimu menandingi diriku!" Geram monster itu kesal. Dia murka. Sekuat tenaga dia paksakan dirinya untuk bangkit.

Zi-O mendarat mulus di tanah. Dia mengambil langkah mundur, tanpa mempedulikan omongan makhluk itu. Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama wujud dari musuhnya yang satu ini. Terlihat familiar baginya. "Dia terlihat seperti Zu-Zain-Da." Gumamnya pelan. "Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh Z ya...Kalau begitu..."

Zi-O mengeluarkan sebuah Ridewatch berwarna merah dan emas. **[Kuuga]**. Dia aktifkan Ridewatch itu lalu dia pasang pada slot bagian kiri di Ziku Driver. Dia tekan tombol pada bagian atas kepala sabuk itu, lalu dia putar Ziku-Driver satu putaran penuh hingga stuck kembali di posisi awalnya. "Chou henshin!"

**[Armor Time!]**

**[KUUGA~!]**

Dengannya, kepingan - kepingan armor dengan warna dominan silver berseling warna merah dan emas muncul di hadapan Zi-O. Zi-O menendang onggokan armor itu yang membuatnya tercerai berai sebelum kemudian terpasang ke tubuh Zi-O satu persatu. Visornya yang tadinya betuliskan 'RIDER' dalam katakana kini berganti menjadi 'KUUGA' yang juga ditulis dalam tulisan katakana. Tak lupa tanduk kumbang rusa berwarna emas terpasang di helmnya sebagai pelengkap. Jadilah Zi-O masuk ke Kuuga Armor miliknya.

Mondora mengaum keras. Dari tubuhnya terpancar energi listrik yang menyambar ke segala sisi. Energi listrik itu kemudian dia pusatkan ke kedua tangannya sehingga kini kedua tinjunya dibaluti oleh aliran listrik sihir. "Aku tak tahu siapa dirimu, tapi akan ku buat kau menyesal karena telah berani menantang kami para Minion. Terimalah ini manusia rendahan!"

Minion tingkat tinggi itu menyerang Zi-O dengan tinjunya. Zi-O kena, pukulan itu mendarat mantap di armor dadanya. Tapi tak terjadi apapun padanya. Rider itu tetap berdiri kokoh disana seolah serangan barusan sama sekali tak ada artinya bagi dirinya. Diapun membalas dengan melancarkan sebuah pukulan tunggal ke tubuh Mondora yang membuat monster itu terhuyung-huyung. Tak cukup sampai disana, Sougo lanjut menebaskan kakinya ke wajah Mondora. Lagi-lagi monster itu kena telak dan terpental hebat dibuatnya. Dia mendarat naas mencium tanah.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan aku. Karena sejak awal, aku ditakdirkan untuk menjadi raja yang tak terkalahkan!". Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Zi-O kembali menekan switch yang ada pada bagian atas kepala sabuknya. Dia putar Ziku-Driver miliknya sekali lagi untuk masuk ke fase penghabisan.

**[Finish Time!]**

**[Mighty Time Break!]**

Zi-O mengambil ancang-ancang. Kakinya bercahaya dan dibaluti oleh bara api yang menyala-nyala. Dia kemudian berlari ke arah Mondora, melompat tinggi, lalu melesatkan tendangan supernya ke tubuh monster itu. Mondora pun kena. Dia langsung terlempar begitu tendangan berkobar milik Zi-O menubruk tubuhnya. Tendangan super itu meninggalkan sebuah bekas menyerupai simbol kuno yang bercahaya. Simbol kuno itu bersinar terang dan kian lama kian terang. Yang tak lama kemudian meledak dengan dahsyatnya, menghancurkan monster itu hingga lenyap tak tersisa dan juga menciptakan kawah besar di tanah.

Mondora telah kalah. Menyaksikan pimpinan mereka kalah di hadapan mata mereka sendiri, hal ini lantas membuat para Minion yang masih tersisa disana ketakutan dan pergi melarikan diri. Tapi dengan cepat tebasan pedang milik sang Ksatria suci Argenta telah terlebih dahulu menghabisi mereka semua. Semua Minion pun berhasil di lenyapkan.

Usai dengan Minions, Sougo/Zi-O bermaksud untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi Dheron muncul dan menghalangi jalannya. Pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya seolah mencegah dia pergi dari sana. Tak hanya Dheron, Barq dan Argenta juga ikut mengerubunginya. Kini Zi-O di kepung oleh ketiga ksatria suci itu. Mereka semua nampak waspada dengan keberadaan Sougo yang sangat asing bagi mereka.

Dheron maju menghampiri Zi-O. "Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya kadal itu seraya mengarahkan mata pisau ke arah Zi-O.

"Tidakkah kau di ajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu, kadal." Balas Zi-O tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Dheron barusan. Zi-O mengangkat kembali Zikan Girade miliknya. "Mengarahkan mata pisaumu padaku, itu berarti kau telah menantangku bertarung."

Dheron dan Barq langsung ambil kuda-kuda. Mereka bersiap untuk menyerang ZI-O. Sementara Argenta masih berdiri santai memperhatikan sosok Kamen Rider Zi-O ini. Zi-O sendiri sudah juga sudah siap untuk bertarung. Namun di saat itulah Alma pun datang. "Tunggu!" Teriaknya seraya berlari ke arah mereka semua.

Alma langsung saja berdiri melindungi Sougo. "Kalian sudah salah paham, dia ada di pihak kita!" Kata gadis itu.

"Alma, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Argenta.

Alma mengangguk. "Dia adalah raja iblis agung yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Raja iblis agung katamu?"

"Ya! Dia adalah orang yang sudah menghabisi pasukan minion yang menyerbu benteng sebelah barat dari Kerajaan Wahl dan menyelamatkan tuan Nolan. Dia jugalah orang yang sudah melenyapkan desa Wynn. Aku dan tuan Nolan adalah pengikut setianya. Dan namanya adalah Toki-"

Belum lagi Alma menyudahi perkataannya, Zi-O langsung menutup mulut Alma dengan tangannya. Hampir saja identitasnya bocor. "Bodoh! Jangan katakan namaku pada mereka!" Bisik Sougo yang ada dalam wujud Rider itu. "Zi-O. Panggil aku Kamen Rider Zi-O."

Gadis itu mengangguk paham. Dia kembali menoleh pada 3 ksatria suci tadi. "Namanya adalah Zi-O! Kamen Rider Zi-O!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ohma Zi-O melangkah masuk ke alam mimpi Z. Kali ini dia mengaksesnya menggunakan Ridewatch milik Z. Disana, sudah hadir Z yang sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Ada yang berbeda kala itu. Dimana alam mimpi Z yang biasanya hanyalah ruang kosong nan hampa, kini malah dipenuhi oleh layar-layar virtual yang mempertontonkan banyak hal. Ada yang memperlihatkan jalan kehidupan manusia biasa, Ada yang memperlihatkan pertarungan manusia melawan makhluk telanjang raksasa, pertarungan bajak laut berkekuatan super melawan angkatan laut, perang dunia ninja, penyihir, robot-robot raksasa, sampai perang antar galaksi.

"Oh, Sougo ya?" Sapa Z. Matanya masih sibuk menelaah layar-layar itu satu per satu. "Ada apa kau sampai menemuiku?"

"Hai Z." Ohma Zi-O balik menyapa. "Kau kelihatan sibuk sekali ya..."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi asumsi ku. Aku tak ingin sampai terjadi keretakan dimensi dimana-mana gara-gara ulah para dewa itu."

"Tentang itu, kurasa aku sudah dapat beberapa informasi yang mungkin ingin kau dengar..."

Z menjetikkan jarinya. Dengan begitu, dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Tak lupa juga disana tersedia secangkir teh dan beberapa kue kering. Z dan Ohma Zi-O pun kemudian duduk. Di atas meja itu Ohma Zi-O meletakkan beberapa gulungan kuno berukuran besar. Hal ini nampaknya mengundang minat Z. "Apa ini?" Tanya monster itu penasaran.

"Aku berhasil masuk ke akademi Rigelia. Disana aku mengambil beberapa gulungan suci ini. Lihatlah!" Ohma Zi-O membuka salah satu gulungan kuno itu. Isinya adalah kalimat-kalimat dengan bahasa yang tak ia mengerti dan juga beberapa gambar yang bersifat abstrak. Namun ada satu hal disana yang terasa asing bagi Sougo/Ohma ZI-O. Dari sekian banyak gambar disana, ada satu buah gambar yang menyerupai persis seperti Kamen Rider Zi-O tengah berdiri bersama beberapa tokoh lainnya. "Ada aku disini, digambar dalam sebuah gulungan kuno yang sudah berusia lebih dari 5000 tahun. Sementara Zi-O lahir di tahun 2018 di dunia asal ku yang artinya baru 50 tahun yang lalu."

Sougo membuka gulungan lain. "Disini juga ada yang mirip dengan Zu-Zain-Da yang tadi aku lawan. Dan kau tahu apalagi? Di dunia itu dia menjadi minion tingkat tinggi dengan nama Mondora. Aku mulai berspekulasi kalau para 'Dewa' ini mengoyak dinding pembatas antas dimensi untuk menciptakan pasukan perang mereka yang mereka sebut Minion ini. Dan juga aku yakin betul kalau para dewa ini punya tujuan yang lebih dari sekedar menguasai dunia ataupun untuk sekedar menunjukkan keagungan mereka. Ada rencana yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari pada yang kita kira. Dan mungkin ini menyangkut keselamatan skala Multiverse."

Z tertegun mendengar penjelasan Ohma Zi-O barusan. "Nampaknya kita berurusan dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari yang kita duga..." Gumamnya sambil manggut-manggut. "Untuk saat ini kau awasi saja dulu keadaannya. Jika situasinya bertambah parah, maka mau tak mau aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan."

"Turun tangan katamu?"

"Ya...Aku terpaksa akan membangun diriku sendiri dari tidur panjangku ini." Jawab Z. "Meskipun itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk..."

.

* * *

.

.

_**Go Isekai! Ohma Zi-O!**_

_**Ch 6**_

**_Zi-O to Another World_**

.

.

* * *

.

**Akademi Rigelia  
Perpustakaan Sekolah**

Ohma Zi-O kembali ke perpustakaan dalam wujud Tokiwa Sougo, bersama beberapa gulungan kuno di tangannya. Untunglah tak ada orang didekat sana, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah kesulitan menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Jadi tanpa menyia-nyiakan keberuntungannya, Sougo mengembalikan gulungan kuno itu pada pihak perpustakaan dan segera pergi dari sana. Dia beruntung. Karena berkat koneksinya dengan Sang Ksatria Suci Nolan dan Alma yang notabene anak dari keluarga bangsawan terkenal, Sougo bisa dengan mudah meminjam dokumen berharga seperti gulungan-gulungan kuno itu.

"Sougo!" Seru Alma yang muncul entah dari mana. Gadis itu menghampiri Sougo. "Duh, kau ini dari mana saja sih? Sebentar lagi tes masuk mu mau dimulai!"

"Berapa kali harus aku bilang padamu kalau aku tak mau bersekolah di akademi ini!" Tolak Sougo. "Lagian aku ini kan nggak punya sihir! Aku juga harus menjaga identitasku sebagai Zi-O, kau ingat kan!?"

"Sudahlah. Ikut saja dulu!" Alma meraih pergelangan tangan Sougo dan menarik anak itu pergi ke tempat yang di maksud. Sougo pun menyerah. Dia rela saja dirinya diseret oleh gadis itu.

Sampailah mereka di tempat tes masuknya Sougo. Bukannya ruangan, tapi sebuah stadium besar yang ditonton oleh banyak orang. Alma sendiri sampai kaget, tak mengira akan seramai ini, Apa lagi Sougo. Alasan kenapa bisa ada banyak orang yang menyaksikan tak lain karena Sougo adalah orang yang direkomendasikan langsung oleh Nolan. Sebenarnya Nolan juga tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Jika tidak begini, Argenta tak akan membiarkan Sougo masuk ke akademi. Sejak awal niat dari tes ini hanyalah formalitas, entah kenapa bisa jadi begini.

"Baiklah Alma, ini tak lucu. Apa-apaan artinya semua ini?" Tanya Sougo jengkel. "Tidakkah kau paham arti dari 'menyembunyikan' identitasku?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu. Mereka bilang tesnya cuman tes kecil biasa." Jawab Alma membela diri. "Mereka tak bilang kalau tesnya akan di adakan di depan umum."

"Sekarang aku harus pura-pura kalah dan mempermalukan diriku di depan umum." Sougo mendengus kesal. "Bagus sekali..."

"Maaf..."

Sougo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil mengurut dada. "Yah, yang sudah berlalu biarlah. Mau di apakan juga."

Di dampingi oleh Alma, Sougo masuk ke tengah-tengah arena. Disana sudah ada tiga ksatria suci yang menanti mereka. Ksatria suci itu tak lain adalah Dheron, Hildur dan juga Argenta. Mereka bertiga menatap Sougo dengan raut muka yang tak mengenakkan. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sougo mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Dia tetap fokus pada tujuan awalnya.

"Jadi kau orang pilihan Nolan itu?" Tanya si Lizardman dengan angkuhnya pada Sougo. Entah kenapa, tapi Sougo bisa merasakan ada aura yang tak mengenakkan dari mereka bertiga. Sougo pun menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Oy-oy, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja bagiku." Ledek Hildur. "Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan sedikit pun energi sihir dari dalam dirinya."

Argenta menghampiri Sougo. Dia mengamati anak itu dengan seksama. Sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia tebaskan pedangnya pada Sougo. Sougo yang insting bertarungnya sudah terlatih selama puluhan tahun pun tentu dengan mudah mampu menghindarinya. "Apa-apaan itu tadi!?" Tanya Sougo marah. Tak terima diperlakukan begitu.

"Ini adalah ujian masuk mu. Kau akan bertarung melawanku." Jawab Argenta. "Jika benar yang dikatakan oleh Nolan, harusnya kau bisa bertahan setidaknya 5 menit menghadapiku."

"Tunggu dulu, kau ingin aku bertarung melawanmu? Pemimpin ksatria suci? Tidakkah kau dengar apa yang si cebol itu tadi katakan? Dia bahkan tak bisa merasakan energi sihir sedikitpun dari dalam diriku!"

"Hei, siapa yang kau panggil cebol!"

"Berhentilah mengoceh! Tebasanku barusan harusnya berhasil melukaimu, tapi kau bisa dengan mudah menghindarinya." Bentak wanita bersurai perak itu. "Aku tahu. Kau bukanlah anak manusia biasa. Tunjukkan kekuatanmu padaku!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak punya kekuatan apapun!"

Argenta menyerang Sougo secepat kilat. Kali ini anak itu tak sempat menghindar. Mata pedang wanita itu berhasil menggores bahunya. Darah segar pun mengalir. Wanita itu benar-benar tak memberi ampun. Sougo tak merasakan ada niat menahan diri sedikitpun dari serangan barusan. Argenta benar-benar berniat membunuhnya.

"Jika kau tak melawan, kau bisa mati." Ancam wanita itu lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu. Sudah kubilang aku tak punya kekuatan apapun!"

"Sougo!" Jerit Alma khawatir sambil berlari menghampiri Sougo. Gadis itu langsung menggunakan sihir penyembuhan miliknya untuk menyembuhkan luka milik Sougo. Tapi nampaknya Argenta tak senang melihat ini.

"Clairewood, kau tak di izinkan untuk ikut campur dalam ujian masuk ini!" Hardik Argenta.

"T-Tapi dia terluka nona Argenta! Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah tes masuk?" Protes gadis itu tak terima. Dia masih sibuk menyembuhkan luka Sougo.

Argenta nampaknya tak menghiraukan perkataan gadis itu. Dia malah mengarahkan mata pedangnya pada Alma. "Kalau begitu kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari tes masuk ini."

Wanita itu beralih menyerang Alma. Sadar akan situasinya, Sougo cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sebuah Ridewatch dan mengaktifkannya. **[Leangle – SMOG]**. Akibatnya kabut pekat muncul dan memenuhi seisi arena. Hal ini membuat Argenta kehilangan arah dan Sougo pun berhasil menyelamatkan Alma dari serangan wanita itu.

Sougo berdiri di balik kabut."Kau menyerang orang-orang yang tak berdaya, dan kau masih berani menyebut dirimu seorang ksatria?" Geramnya kesal. "Kalau segitu maunya kau bertarung denganku, maka baiklah."

Argenta menyerang lagi. Kali ini Sougo tak lagi tinggal diam. Diam-diam dia aktifkan salah satu Ridewatch miliknya. **[Blade]**. Dengan begitu, sebuah pedang metal berukuran besar datang entah dari mana dan langsung melekat ke tangan Sougo. Blay Rouzer. Berkat pedang itu, Sougo berhasil menahan serangan milik Argenta. Namun kekuatan Argenta yang luar biasa membuatnya masih terpukul mundur beberapa langkah.

**[SLASH! THUNDER!]**  
Aliran listrik aneh menyebar ke sekujur badan pedang milik Sougo. Dengan pedang itu, dia serang Argenta. Argenta tak mau kalah. Dia perkuat pedang hitam miliknya menggunakan sihir, lalu dia tebaskan pada Sougo. Kedua pedang mereka pun lantas beradu dan menciptakan ledakan energi yang cukup kuat hingga menyapu habis semua kabut yang ada disana. Sougo terlempar hebat hingga keluar arena. Sementara Argenta hanya terpukul mundur beberapa langkah saja dibuatnya.

Pertarungan selesai. Semua orang yang ada disana bersorak riuh menyaksikan kemenangan Argenta, jagoan mereka. Argenta sendiri hanya diam seperti biasanya. Dia memang menang, tapi ada satu hal yang tak mereka tahu. Pertubrukan pedang miliknya dan Sougo barusan, telah mematahkan pedang hitam yang dia banggakan itu menjadi dua. Jadilah dia berdiri disana memegangi batang pedang miliknya. Dheron dan Hildur berniat menghampiri Argenta, tapi wanita itu melarang mereka berdua. Dia tak ingin kedua anak buahnya itu sampai tahu kalau pedang miliknya ini telah patah menjadi dua. Reputasinya bisa hancur dibuatnya.

Disisi lain, Sougo tersenyum puas. Berkat kabut yang tadi dia munculkan menggunakan kekuatan Leangle, tak ada yang menyaksikan pertarungan dia melawan Argenta. Dengan begini semua orang pasti langsung berspesikulasi kalau Argenta menang dengan mudah. Terlebih setelah melihat Sougo terlempar hebat keluar arena seperti tadi. Semua benar-benar berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

"Sougo! Kau baik-baik saja!" Lagi-lagi Alma datang. Dia menghampiri Sougo dengan beberapa potion di tangannya. "Ini, minumlah. Dengan ini luka-luka mu akan langsung sembuh."

"Terima kasih lagi, Alma." Sougo mengambil potion itu satu botol dan langsung meneguk habis isinya. Rasanya sangat pahit. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Alma, dalam sekejap semua luka di tubuh Sougo hilang. Rasa sakit dan nyeri di badannya lenyap secara ajaib. "Wow. Rasanya luar biasa." Ucapnya terkagum-kagum.

Bersama dengan Alma, Sougo kembali naik ke arena. Dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Argenta yang masih memegangi batang pedangnya. Begitu sampai disana, wanita itu menghampiri Sougo. "Kau...Siapa namamu?" Tanya Argenta.

"Sougo." Jawab anak itu. "Namaku Tokiwa Sougo."

"Kalau begitu dengan ini aku umumkan bahwa kau, Tokiwa Sougo lulus dalam ujian masuk mu ini." Seru Argenta lantang. Pernyataan miliknya ini sontak membuat semua orang yang ada disana heboh. Tak terkecuali Hildur dan Dheron.

Argenta menoleh pada Alma. "Clairewood, aku ingin kau mengantar dia ke ruangan ku nanti. Di sana akan dia harus menyelesaikan urusan administrasi." Suruh wanita itu.

"B-Baik!" Jawab Alma mantap.

Dengan begitu, Argenta kemudian berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Diikuti oleh Dheron dan Hildur. Alma sibuk merayakan keberhasilan Sougo. Sementara Sougo sendiri hanya terdiam. Kebingungan. Dia sadar ada yang aneh dari wanita itu. Sikap Argenta mendadak berubah.

...

...

**Kerajaan Wahl****  
**Istana Kerajaan****

Pria dengan jubah kebesaran itu sibuk memainkan koleksi cincin di setiap jari tangannya. Gemercik emas tiada henti terus terdengar memenuhi ruangan singgasana miliknya itu. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri, membanggakan dirinya yang dia anggap paling hebat. Sang raja keji penguasa kerajaan Wahl, Uma.

Di saat suasana hatinya sedang baik, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Salah seorang informannya tertatih-tatih masuk kedalam. Seorang pria berjubah hitam yang misterius. Dia langsung maju dan berlutut di hadapan Uma. "Ampun tuanku, hamba ingin melaporkan sesuatu yang sangat penting..."

Raja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih pada pria tadi. "Apa itu?" Tanya Uma penasaran.

Pria berjubah itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Minion yang dikirim untuk menghabisi Alma Clairewood, Mondora sudah dikalahkan!" Ujarnya kemudian.

Hal ini jelas membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu tersentak. Sang raja, para menteri dan penasehatnya membelalak tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" Selidik Uma nan sangsi akan berita tersebut.

"Dia dikalahkan di akademi Rigelia tuanku." Pria itu menambahkan. "Besar kemungkinan, dia dikalahkan oleh ksatria suci Dheron, Hildur dan juga Argenta yang ada disana. Terlebih lagi nona Argenta."

"Cih!" Uma berdiri dari singgasananya. Raut wajahnya kembali terlihat kesal. "Para ksatria suci sialan. Mereka selalu saja menganggu rencanaku..."

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku..."

Ditengah-tengah ruangan itu, satu buah Minion muncul. Dengan tubuh bersinar seperti Minion umumnya, dia turun dari lingkaran sihir yang tercipta di langit. Wujudnya humanoid dengan kepala menyerupai kepala serangga. Dia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Uva dari seri Kamen Rider OOO. Hanya saja warna tubuhnya putih berkilau dan bukannya hijau.

"Namaku Bottlora. Ratu kami memerintahkan aku untuk ikut andil dalam masalah ini..." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Serahkan ini padaku..."

Uma beralih pada monster itu. Dia menghampirinya. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin kau tak akan berakhir seperti rekanmu itu?"

"Karena tidak seperti dirinya, aku tidaklah bodoh." Menghadapi 3 ksatria suci sekaligus? Jangan bodoh! Bahkan ratu kami pun akan berfikiran dua kali untuk melakukannya. Meski harusnya, Mondora setidaknya bisa mengalahkan dua dari mereka. Nampaknya para ksatria suci jauh lebih kuat dari yang kami duga. Pantas saja para dewa ingin mereka segera dihabisi."

"Jadi kau akan menghabisi mereka satu persatu?"

"Tak perlu kau khawatirkan itu..." Aku punya rencanaku sendiri..."

...

...

**Akademi Rigelia  
Kantor Argenta**

Sesuai yang tadi diperintahkan oleh Argenta, Alma membawa Sougo pergi ke ruangan milik wanita itu. Sebenarnya Sougo sendiri sempat ragu. Melihat perubahan sikap Argenta yang mendadak pada dirinya memberinya firasat buruk. Lagipula jika memang urusan administrasi, bukankah harusnya dia pergi ke ruang tata usaha atau semacamnya? Kenapa malah ke kantornya para Ksatria Suci?

"Permisi..."

Sougo membuka pintu dan masuk seorang diri. Sementara Alma memilih untuk menunggu diluar, Gadis itu terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan Argenta yang terkenal dingin.

Didalam sana begitu megah. Ruangan itu begitu indah dengan segala ornamen dan pernak-perniknya yang menawan. Desain interior nan memukau dengan dominasi warna putih berkilau. Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan Argenta duduk dibaliknya. Wanita itu nampaknya sudah menanti kehadiran Sougo. Dia berdiri begitu melihat Sougo masuk ke ruangannya.

Sougo berjalan menuju tengah ruangan. Tepat di atas lantai bergambarkan lingkaran sihir. Matanya masih sibuk meneliti seisi ruangan. "Um...jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan disini? Mana surat-surat yang harus aku isi?" Tanya Sougo keheranan ketika menyadari tak ada selembar kertas administrasi pun di atas meja.

Argenta tak menjawab. Dia menghampiri Sougo dan berdiri dihadapannya. Secara seksama dia perhatikan tubuh anak itu. Mimik mukanya masih tampak datar seperti biasanya. Tapi dalam sekejap raut wajahnya berubah. Ekspresi nan datar dan kelam itu mendadak menjadi aneh. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Tangannya gemetar. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur. "Tokiwa Sougo...Gara-gara kau..."

Argenta berbalik meraih pedangnya yang ada di atas meja. Sougo pun sontak kaget dan langsung mengambil kuda-kuda. Tapi bukannya menyerang Sougo, pedang yang patah itu dia lempar pada Sougo. "Kau harus tanggung jawab! Perbaiki pedangku!" Rengeknya dengan air mata tertahan.

Sougo terdiam sendiri. Tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya ini jauh lebih mengejutkan dari pada saat dia berhadapan dengan Zi-O Trinity untuk pertama kalinya. Dia terperangah. "H-Hah?"


	7. Chapter 7

**[Zi-O II!]**

Diam-diam Sougo menggunakan kekuatan miliknya untuk mengembalikan pedang hitam milik Argenta ke saat sebelum beradu dengan Blay Rouzer. Berkatnya, pedang hitam mengkilap itu pun kembali utuh tanpa lecet sedikit pun.

"Huwaa! Izamael ku kembali!" Jerit wanita itu histeris sambil memeluk erat pedang yang dia panggil Izamael itu. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Benar-benar berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu dimana dia terlihat sangat dingin dan menakutkan. "Aku tak percaya kau benar-benar bisa melakukannya! Terakhir kali Izamael patah aku sampai harus pergi ke telaga malaikat untuk memperbaikinya!"

"Aku lebih kaget lagi melihatmu. Siapa sangka nona Argenta yang terkenal kelam dan angkuh punya sifat seperti ini." Kata Sougo geleng-geleng kepala. Dia masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi diriku. Setiap hari aku harus bersikap agung dan tenang di hadapan semua orang. Apalagi aku ini pimpinan semua ksatria suci. Aku tak punya pilihan, memang begitulah seharusnya seorang pemimpin bukan!?" Wanita itu membela diri.

"Yah, kau ada benarnya. Seorang pemimpin memang harus selalu terlihat sempurna agar bawahannya ikut termotivasi olehnya. Aku bisa memahaminya." Jawab Sougo. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit, mengenang masa lalunya. "Aku juga pernah ada di posisi yang sama. Sayangnya aku terlalu dibutakan oleh kesempurnaan yang aku dambakan dan berakhir dengan mengacaukan segalanya. Heh, sekeras apapun kita berusaha kita tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempurnaan dalam hal apapun ya..."

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang pria tua bijaksana yang sudah hidup puluhan tahun lamanya." Ledek Argenta. Dia meletakkan kembali pedang miliknya ke atas meja.

"Sekarang mari kita serius." Dia kembali memulai pembicaraan. Kali ini dengan lagak yang lebih serius, tapi lebih hangat dan lebih santai dari yang tadi. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Walapun aku sudah mendengar sebagian besarnya dari Nolan."

"Kau bertemu dengan Nolan?"

"Ya, dia datang menemuiku 2 hari yang lalu. Sekarang aku suruh dia untuk pergi berjaga di Hutan Agung bersama Eunice dan Elva. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Mulai dari persekongkolan Kerajaan Wahl dengan Minion, sampai pada ksatria misterius bernama seperti Zi-O yang kemarin muncul mengalahkan Minion bernama Mondora itu dan keterlibatan dirimu yang sangat banyak membantunya."

"Begitu kah?" Balas Sougo lega. "Untunglah dia tak membocorkan identitasku." Dia membatin.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin dipertemukan langsung dengan sosok Zi-O ini secara empat mata." Argenta memalingkan pandangannya. "Jujur saja, kami sangat membutuhkan bantuannya. Para Minion itu jauh lebih kuat dari yang kami kira, kekuatan mereka sangat besar. Jika si Zi-O ini bisa mengalahkan mereka semudah itu, maka melawan para Dewa pun mungkin tak akan jadi masalah baginya."

"Aku jadi penasaran seberapa kuat para dewa ini..."

"Lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan." Argenta tiba-tiba saja melepas gaunnya dihadapan Sougo, bertelanjang bulat di hadapan anak itu. Namun alih-alih mendapat pemandangan lekuk tubuh indah wanita itu, Sougo dibuat ngeri. Beberapa bagian tubuh wanita itu putih berkilau layaknya para Minion. Tidak, memang itu adalah bagian tubuh dari Minion. Hal ini lantas membuat Sougo makin bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Tubuh asliku sudah hancur 40 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu dewa bersama dengan pasukan dari seluruh kerajaan yang jumlahnya lebih dari 100000 orang. Kami berharap kami bisa menang, tapi kau tahu apa? Dengan mudah kami semua disapu habis olehnya. Bahkan tak satupun serangan kami yang berhasil mengenai tubuhnya nan agung. Kami semua dibantai malam itu. Begitu juga diriku."

Argenta berhenti sejenak. Dia menyeka air matanya yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. "Harusnya aku sudah tiada. Akan tetapi keajaiban terjadi. Aku selamat meski sebagian besar tubuhku sudah hancur total. Tapi saat itu benar-benar tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku putus asa. Kelaparan dan kehausan, aku berakhir dengan memakan bangkai salah satu Minion yang saat itu tergeletak di sampingku. Setelah itu aku tak ingat lagi apa yang aku lakukan. Yang jelas aku tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat lapar dan ingin memakan segala yang bisa aku makan. Lalu ketika aku terbangun di pagi harinya, aku sudah mendapati diriku menjadi setengah Minion seperti ini."

"Tubuh setengah minion ini memberi ku kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Berkatnya aku kebal dari segala penyakit dan abadi sampai saat ini. Sejak saat itulah aku terus hidup dengan tubuh ini dan berjuang sebisa mungkin untuk bertambah kuat dengan tubuh baru ku ini. Hidupku aku desikasikan untuk terus bertambah kuat agar bisa membalaskan dendamku dan juga dendam teman-temanku yang gugur malam itu. Segala cara aku jalani, semua jalan aku lalui demi mendapatkan kekuatan terhebat yang melampaui para dewa. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa sekuat sekarang, dimana aku yakin kini aku sudah bisa mengimbangi 'Dewa' sialan itu."

Sougo tertegun mendengar kisah Argenta barusan. Nama Ksatria suci nampaknya sangat kontras dengan latar belakang mereka sebagai seorang ksatria. Tapi dia lebih tertarik pada kekuatan para dewa ini. Jika bisa, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan mereka untuk sekedar mengukur kekuatan sang 'dewa'. Jika dia sudah tahu kekuatan para dewa ini, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk memikirkan rencana kedepannya.

"Demi membebaskan dunia ini, kita harus membunuh para dewa. Tapi aku yakin betul dengan kekuatan yang kita miliki saat ini, bahkan jika semua kerajaan bersatu sekalipun, kita tak akan pernah bisa menang. Karena itulah, keberadaan Zi-O bagaikan lentera di tengah kegelapan bagi dunia ini. Jika saja dia mau bergabung dengan kita, maka mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah..." Argenta menyudahi ceritanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca penuh harap. Dia kenakan kembali gaun miliknya. "Maaf jika kau sampai melihatnya...Tubuhku yang buruk rupa ini..."

"Aku malah bersyukur bisa melihat tubuh indahmu itu dengan kedua mata ku sendiri, Argenta-san. Tak masalah jika nanti malam aku onani sambil membayangkan tubuhmu itu kan?" Ujar Sougo bercanda.

"Jangan menggoda ku!" Balas Argenta dengan wajah merah padam.

Sougo tersenyum tulus. "Kau tak perlu khawatir deh. Sejak awal, Zi-O memang sudah ada di pihak kalian. Dia pasti akan membantu kalian jika kalian butuh pertolongan."

"Kau nampaknya tahu banyak tentang dirinya ya?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku sangat mengenalnya." Jawab Sougo dengan raut wajah cerah. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dia teringat akan dirinya yang masih muda yang dulu mati-matian menentang dirinya. Meski pada akhirnya Sougo yang masih muda itu jatuh pada takdir yang sama seperti dirinya, tapi Sougo muda tetap berhasil menciptakan dunia yang jauh lebih baik darinya. "Dia dikenal sebagai raja iblis baik hati yang ingin menciptakan dunia nan indah dan damai bagi semua orang. Dia...adalah seorang penyelamat...Dan mungkin dia juga akan menjadi penyelamat di dunia ini."

"Iya kan, diriku yang masih muda..."

.

* * *

.

.

_**Go Isekai! Ohma Zi-O!**_

_**Ch 7**_

**_Ohma Zi-O's Loyal Knight_**

.

.

* * *

.

**Hutan Agung**

Siang itu, seperti biasa Nolan berpatroli di Hutan Agung ditemani oleh dua ksatria suci Eunice dan Elva. Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut dia melakukan ini. Alasannya tak lain adalah rencana penyerangan dari Kerajaan Wahl ke Kerajaan Hildom seperti yang dirumorkan. Situasinya kian bertambah parah saat 4 hari yang lalu ada lusinan pasukan dari kerajaan Wahl dan beberapa Minion yang menyusup masuk dan berbuat keributan di kerajaan Hildom. Kini Kerajaan Hildom sudah berada di posisi siaga dan tertutup untuk umum.

Nolan bersiaga bersama beberapa prajurit yang dia bawa dari kerajaan Mesa. Sedari tadi dia terus memantau wilayah cakupannya dari ketinggian, sementara anak buahnya dia sebar untuk berjaga di tepi hutan. Awalnya dia hanya sendiri, tapi kemudian datang seorang wanita elf menghampiri dirinya. Sesosok elf berparas cantik bersurai pirang panjang. Perawakannya sangat mirip dengan Grand Archer Rena dari seri Elsword, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna pirang.

Dibelakang Elva, datang lagi sesosok bangsa elf yang juga merupakan satu dari dua belas ksatria suci. Kali ini seorang pria, namanya Eunice. Rambutnya pirang dengan mata biru yang memukau. Perawakannya serupa dengan Link dari seri Legend of Zelda, hanya saja lebih terlihat dewasa dan lebih tinggi. Dia dan Elva datang. Mereka berdua mendekati Nolan. "Hai Nolan! Bagaimana dengan patroli mu?" Sahut Elva.

"Eh? Biasa saja...Tak ada perkembangan." Jawab Nolan tak bersemangat. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Sama seperti mu. Nampaknya kerajaan Wahl belum mengambil langkah untuk memulai penyerangan." Jawab Eunice sambil melepaskan tempat anak panahnya. Dia duduk di samping pria itu. "Padahal intel ku bilang kalau mereka berencana untuk melakukan penyerangan dalam 3 hari ini."

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka berubah pikiran ya?" Tanya Elva.

"Persetan dengan semua itu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan raja iblisku!" Teriak Nolan muak. "Ah...dia kemana sih. Walaupun ini keputusannya, tapi dia kejam banget meninggalkan pengikutnya sendirian seperti ini..."

Elva ikut duduk di samping Nolan. "Kau ini dari kemarin-kemarin selalu mengeluh begitu. Memang seberapa hebatnya sih 'raja iblis'mu itu sampai kau segitu nempel sama dia?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Padahal kau ini ksatria suci, harusnya kau lebih bangga pada dirimu sendiri. Bukannya menyembah bocah aneh yang ngaku-ngaku jadi raja iblis." Sambung Eunice.

Nolan tertawa. "Asal kalian tahu saja, bocah aneh ini telah menghidupkan aku dari kematian, membunuh ribuan Minion dalam satu malam, dan melenyapkan desa Wynn hingga hilang tak tersisa. Semuanya terjadi tepat didepan kedua bola mataku sendiri." Kata Nolan. "Heh, bahkan jika kekuatan kita semua digabung sekalipun, kita tak akan mampu menyamai dirinya."

Eunice dan Elva hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar pernyataan Nolan barusan. Mereka menganggap pria itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Pria ini nampaknya sudah terlalu fanatik. Lagipula tak satupun apa yang dikatakan oleh Nolan itu logis bagi mereka. "Terserah mu deh..." Ujar Eunice pasrah.

Mereka bertiga duduk santai menikmati hari. Sambil menikmati bekal yang dibuat oleh Elva, mereka merumuskan rencana mereka selanjutnya. Termasuk rencana jika kerajaan Wahl mulai melakukan penyerangan. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan pohon pohon-pohon nan rindang membuat suasananya terasa begitu nyaman.

"Tuan Nolan! Ada yang datang!"

Disaat mereka bertiga tengah asik mengobrol, sesuatu datang ke arah mereka. Sebuah bola cahaya jatuh dari langit kearah Hutan agung. Bola cahaya itu menghantam keras beberapa pohon hingga roboh, sebelum kemudian mendarat di tanah. Menciptakan kawah besar seukuran lapangan bola.

Dari dalam bola cahaya itu muncul 6 makhluk humanoid dengan tubuh bercahaya, Minion. Mereka langsung menyerang dan membakar segala yang ada di dekat mereka. Dalam sekejap, api menjalar kemana-mana.

Elva tak tinggal diam. Dia menghentakkan tangannya ketanah dan mengaktifkan sihir restorasi miliknya sehingga semua api yang ada disana padam dibuatnya. Tak selesai sampai disana, wanita itu langsung melempar tombak emas miliknya yang melesat layaknya peluru kendali menembus tubuh keenam Minion itu. Merekapun hancur dan langsung binasa.

3 Lagi Minion keluar dari bola cahaya. Kali ini Eunice yang ambil giliran. Dia ambil 3 buah anak panah dan ia aliri dengan sihir. Cepat-cepat dia bidik ketiga monster itu. Lalu dengan satu tarikan nafas, dia lesakkan anak panah itu ke tubuh masing-masing Minion yang ada. Mereka pun kena dan langsung jatuh. Tak lama kemudian tubuh mereka meledak.

"Mereka tak setangguh yang kita duga.

"Jangan lengah!" Seru Nolan. "Minion memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang. Jika yang kalian lawan itu lemah, maka pasti ada yang kuat bersembunyi di dalam bola cahaya itu!"

"Kau terlalu paranoid. Ayo Eunice, kita hancurkan bola energi itu!" Seru Elva.

Kedua Elf itu bergerak bersama. Mereka menyiapkan serangan penghabisan mereka untuk menghancurkan bola cahaya itu. Tapi diluar dugaan Bola cahaya itu meledak dengan sendirinya. Serpihan-serpihan pecahan bola itu beterbangan kemana-mana. Pecahannya yang tajam layaknya kaca melukai para prajurit tak terkecuali Elva dan Eunice. Tak hanya itu, racun yang ada didalam pecahan bola cahaya itu dengan cepat menyebar dan membuat lumpuh mereka yang kena.

Eunice jatuh mencium tanah. Begitu juga dengan Elva. Racun pecahan bola cahaya itu membuat sekujur tubuh mereka mati rasa. Keduanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "S-Sial..." Umpar Eunice kesal.

"Teman-teman!" Nolan dengan segera datang menghampiri keduanya. Tapi kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok yang muncul dari balik ledakan barusan. Sesosok monster humanoid mengerikan dengan kepala menyerupai badak. Minion tingkat tinggi yang sama dengan yang telah dikalahkan oleh Sougo. Mondora. Dia berdiri disana, menatap sekeliling. "Bottlora sialan, seenaknya saja dia memerintahku. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah menghidupkan aku kembali, jadi biarlah kali ini aku menuruti kata-katanya..." Ujar monster itu.

Sontak saja semua orang yang ada disana kaget bukan main mendengar ucapan Mondora barusan. Mereka tak menyangka Minion yang terkenal tak berakal dan hanya mematuhi perintah ternyata bisa berbicara. "M-Minion bisa bicara!?"

"Lancang sekali kalian para manusia rendahan meremehkan diriku!" Geram Minion itu kesal. "Aku Mondora, Minion tingkat tinggi yang diciptakan langsung oleh dewa kami nan agung! Kalian semua bukanlah tandinganku!"

"Kita lihat saja!" Nolan menarik pedangnya. Dia merapalkan beberapa mantera pada batang pedangnya nan berkilau. Berkatnya pedang itu bersinar terang keemasan dan memanjang. Nolan pun bersiap dan langsung melesat menebaskan pedangnya pada sang Minion. **"Rebellion Slash!"**

Tebasan super itu mengenai Mondora dengan telak. Namun monster itu tak bergeming. Secepat kilat dia melesat menerjang tubuh Nolan dan membuat pria itu terpental hebat dibuatnya. Tak cukup sampai disana, Minion itu kembali menyerang Nolan dan mendaratkan puluhan pukulan bertenaga penuh ke tubuh pria itu. Beruntung Nolan telah menggunakan sihir penguat pada tubuhnya. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan saat ini dia sudah tiada.

"Sesalilah ketidakberdayaan kalian!" Mondora mengambil ancang-ancang. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia melesat menyeruduk tubuh Nolan. Nolan pun mencoba bertahan dengan pedangnya. Tapi karena kekuatan Minion itu yang terlalu kuat, pedang Nolan Hancur. Nolan kembali terpental jauh.

"GWAAHH!" Nolan terlempar hebat. Tubuhnya beberapa kali terpental sebelum kemudian mendarat naas mencium tanah. Bersamaan saat tubuhnya terguling di tanah, sesuatu melompat keluar dari tas kecil di pinggangnya. Sesuatu yang nampak familiar. Sebuah benda kecil menyerupai jam berwarna biru. Pada salah satu sisinya tertulis angka 2016.

"Itu kan..." Nolan cepat-cepat meraih benda itu. Dia ingat betul benda apa ini. Otaknya memutar memory pertarungan Sougo bersama dirinya. Dia ingat bagaimana Sougo memutar benda ini dan mengaktifkan kekuatan milknya. Tapi bagaimana bisa benda ini ada di dalam tasnya? "Apakah jangan-jangan dia menyelipkannya kedalam tas ku saat dia menyelamatkan aku di desa Wynn?"

"Sasuga Waga mao..."

Nolan kembali berdiri. Luka-luka di tubuhnya seolah tak ia pedulikan. Ia berpijak mantap menantang Mondora.

"N-Nolan! Larilah dan minta bantuan! Kita tak akan bisa mengalahkan dia!" Seru Eunice yang kondisinya kini tak jauh beda. "Kami akan mencoba menahannya semampu kami!"

"Benar, Nolan-san! Minta bantuan pada nona Argenta! Hanya dia yang bisa mengalahkan Minion ini!" Tambah Elva.

Nolan tertawa kecil sambil terus memegangi jam mini itu. "Tak ada lagi yang perlu dimintai bantuan...Karena raja iblisku nan agung, Ohma ZI-O, telah memberikan berkat-nya padaku." Ujar Nolan sambil memampangkan Jam mini itu pada mereka semua. Tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka semua bingung. Mereka tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh pria itu.

"Nolan, aku tak tahu seberapa besar fanatiknya dirimu pada raja iblismu ini. Tapi kau harus sadar kalau kita tak bisa menang!"

Nolan tak menjawab. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan ucapan Eunice barusan. Dia putar bagian depan jam mini itu, lalu dia tekan switch pada bagian atasnya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sougo. **[Brave]**. Dengannya, tubuh Nolan bercahaya. Lalu berseling beberapa detik, dia pun berubah menjadi sesosok ksatria dengan armor-armor bermotif ksatria medieval berwarna biru dan silver. Helmnya pun juga menyerupai helm ksatria medieval dengan visor bergaya mata karakter kartun. Di tangannya sudah ia pegang sebuah pedang dengan salah satu sisi bermotif api dan sisi lainnya bermotif es. Dia berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Brave lv2.

**_Gachan!  
Level Up!  
Taddle! Meguru! Taddle! Meguru!  
Taddle Quest!_**

Semua orang yang ada disana dibuat kaget oleh Nolan nan kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi Kamen Rider Brave. Tak terkecuali Eunice, Elva dan juga Mondora. Dia menjelma menjadi ksatria humanoid nan gagah. "Inilah kekuatan pemberiannya. Kekuatan raja iblisku nan agung..."

"Tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan diriku! Aku adalah makhluk sempurna ciptaan dewa kami nan agung!" Seru Mondora. Monster badak itu mengaum keras dan langsung menyerang Nolan/Brave dengan pukulan penuh secepat kilat. Namun dengan mudah Brave menghindar dan langsung menebas tubuh monster itu berkali-kali dengan pedang berkekuatan api miliknya. Mondora pun menjerit kesakitan, tubuhnya terbakar hebat.

Monster badak itu ambruk. Dia berguling-guling di tanah menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. "Mustahil! Bagaimana bisa!? Bagaimana bisa manusia menandingi kekuatanku!?"

"Sudah aku bilang bukan? Aku telah di berkati oleh tuanku, raja iblis Ohma Zi-O..."

"Zi-O kata mu?" Mondora panik seraya cepat-cepat bangkit. Dia akhirya ingat segalaya. Dia ingat betul bagaimana ksatria yang dipanggil Zi-O itu mengalahkan dirinya. Bukan Argenta atau ksatria suci manapun. Tapi Zi-O lah yang telah mengalahkan dirinya. " Zi-O!? Kau temannya ksatria pink itu!?"

"Oh, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Bersyukurlah, tak semua orang yang pernah melihat wujudnya bisa tetap hidup." Kata Brave sambil menyiapkan pedangnya. "Ataukah...kau sudah pernah dibunuh olehnya?"

"GRAAA!" Murka. Mondora langsung melesat menyerang Brave sekuat tenaga.

Kali ini Brave tak berniat menghindar. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi dia menjadi tahu cara menggunakan kekuatan baru miliknya ini. Dia cabut sebuah benda bernama gashat yang terpasang di kepala sabuknya, lalu dia pindahkan ke pedang miliknya. Dengannya pedang itupun bercahaya. Nolan kemudian bersiap. Lalu begitu dirasa pas, dia tebaskan pedang bertenaga penuh itu pada Mondora.

**_[Taddle Critical Slash!]_**

"Tak ada yang tak bisa aku potong..."

Mondora kena telak. Tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua dan langsung meledak dengan dahsyatnya, mengguncang seisi Hutan Agung. Gelombang kejutnya yang luar biasa menerbangkan segala yang ada didekat sana. Para prajurit, Eunice dan Elva pun tak luput dari ledakan. Hingga akhirnya hanya Brave yang masih berdiri tegak disana. Berdiri mantap dengan pedang di tangannya. Di tengah kabut pekat yang tercipta akibat ledakan.

...

...

**Akademi Rigelia  
Ruangan Argenta**

"Perlu kah aku mengisi semua lembaran ini?" Tanya Sougo yang sudah benar-benar muak. Entah sudah berapa helai lembaran administrasi ini sudah dia isi.

Argenta tak mempedulikannya. Dia tetap sibuk menambah dokumen-dokumen baru yang harus di isi oleh Sougo. "Mau bagaimana lagi. Habisnya statusmu itu sekarang tidak jelas, jadi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa masuk ke akademi." Katanya. "ini ada lagi, isilah!"

"Ku kira kau tak ingin aku masuk ke akademi?" Tanya Sougo jengkel. "Ayolah, aku berubah pikiran. Biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

"Tadinya. Tapi kau sudah melihat tubuh telanjangku. Jadi kau tak akan aku lepaskan begitu saja..."

"Itu alasan yang tak masuk akal, tidak bisakah kau karang alasan lain yang lebih logis!?"

Saat keduanya sibuk berdebat, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan dibuka secara paksa dari luar. Ada yang mendobraknya. Sesosok Lizardman dengn kulit berwarna biru dan armor layaknya ninja. Salah satu dari 12 ksatria suci, Dheron. "Nona Argenta..."Ucapnya lirih seraya mencoba masuk dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Namun belum lagi langkah pertamanya , dia sudah ambruk duluan.

"Dheron! Ada apa?" Tanya Argenta menghampiri rekannya itu.

Manusia kadal itu sebisa mungkin berusaha agar tetap sadar. Dengan sisa tenaganya dia berusaha menyampaikan pesan. "Minion...Ada minion tingkat tinggi menyerang kota! Hildur dalam bahaya!" Ucapnya sebelum kemudian dia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Minion tingkat tinggi...lagi?"


End file.
